


MagiReco Pissember 2020

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Accidents, Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cheating, Chikan, Christmas, Clubbing, Desperation Play, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Enjo Kosai, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, Foot Fetish, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapping, Kink Discovery, Lesbian Sex, Limericks, Married Couple, Mind Control, Molestation, New Year's Eve, Office Sex, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Other, POV Second Person, Personification, Pissember, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Insert, Sister-Sister Relationship, Train Sex, Tsunderes, Vampire Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: 31 Days, one fic, one prompt for each day of December.  One randomly generated Meguca for each prompt. Every day another Megucas wets herself. Through pain and arousal, this is Pissember 2020.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Kuroe (Magia Record), Azumi Hagumu/Miyabi Shigure, Elisa Celjska/Melissa de Vignolles, Futaba Sana/Tamaki Iroha, Izumi Kanagi/You, Kei/Yu, Kurumi Manaka/Kaharu Yuuna, Livia Medeiros/OC, Maki Kaoru/Misaki Umika, Miki Sayaka/Tokiwa Nanaka, Mikuni Oriko/Misono Karin, Sakura Kyouko/Konomi Haruna, Satomi Touka/Tamaki Iroha, Sayuki Fumino/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Handholding- Sayuki Fumino

**Author's Note:**

> https://pastebin.com/BPA61fK6
> 
> Tried to do Omovember but that failed so trying again with Pissember. One MagiReco character for each Omorashi prompt; characters for each chapter are randomly generated. All chapters will be about Megucas pissing themselves but other kinks will be added in so do read notes at start of each chapter. Credits go to Homorashi, omodripdrip and fifa74321. Took your prompts and stitched them together into a new list, as a guide:
> 
> Day 1 - 13: fifa74321  
> Day 14-25: omodripdrip  
> Day 26-31: Homorashi
> 
> Enjoy a pissy, arousing December holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: F/F, Humiliation

Getting kidnapped and imprisoned was not fun. [Sayuki Fumino’s](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/2019-06/card_30334_c.png) cell was Spartan and had only the basics. A small bed, a chair, a desk and iron bars. She had no clothes to wear but her Mizuna School Uniform. She had heard horror stories from one Karin Misonoo but the incarceration was not bad thanks to the efforts of a certain Futatsugi soldier named Yumeko Daita her kidnapping and stay with PB was far more pleasant than imagined. 

Yumeko may have been a vicious Futatsugi warrior but she was also a big fan of Sayuki Fumino. As such, she was determined to make her stay pleasant (in return for handshakes and a signature). Her devoted fangirl went out of her way to stop anyone from harassing or touching her and bought her mountains of food and drinks, as though she were a Goddess who needed daily offerings. Which led to her current predicament. Sayuki really had to pee.

Sitting in her chair she grind her thighs against each other. 

“Hawawa. I should not have drank that much” Sayuki nervously thought as she stayed at the numerous empty plastic bottles in the corner. Yet she could not resist. She was an Idol and she had to appreciate every one of her fan’s treats.

Sayuki slid both her hands between her legs. It was bad. Her bladder was like a bursting water pipe about to explode. She tapped one of her legs impatiently as she stared enviously at the iron bucket in the corner. Release was so close and yet so far away. She had contemplated just squatting down and taking her panties off to…

“No no no. You can’t do that desuu! Sayuki Fumino is an Idol and has to set an example desu!”

Her wait continued. She had no choice but to wait for the next guard to come down to the cells and give her the bucket. Even so, the tapping became more frantic with each wave. She crossed and un-crossed her legs in vain hope to stave away the pain of utter desperation.

Psst

Sayuki froze as she felt her white with peach polkadot panties become moist. She stopped crossing and shoved her legs firmly together. It was just enough to cut loose the stream. Nervously she took her hands away and slid up her dress for a peek. There was now a sliver of gold along her slit, evidence of her losing battle with her bodily needs. Time was now against her.

“Sayuki can’t hold it for much longer. Sayuki needs a toilet now!”

“SayuSayu….” came a sing-song voice of Yumeko “I bought you treats...SayuSayu? Do you have to pee”

SayuSayu looked up to the short, purple-haired soldier with a mask. Her eyes were watering and both her hands were against the mound, the site of her imminent golden accident. 

“P-p-please could you give me the bucket?” Sayuki pleaded. She was so close. So close to losing it.

“Mou...SayuSayu. You should have called for me earlier.” Yumeko said exasperated. She took a step but not where SayuSayu wanted her to go.

“I’ll take you to the toilet. A Goddess like you shouldn’t have to use a bucket.” Yumeko exclaimed.

“No no please. Just give Sayuki the bucket! Please” Sayuki yelled. She didn’t even know if she could stand up in the state she was in. One step and she would probably lose it completely. But Yumeko didn’t listen she continued fiddling with her keys and the locks to the door.

“Right this way SayuSayu” Yumeko said as she grabbed Sayuki’s wrist but Sayuki wasn’t bludging confusing Yumeko. Instead she remained glued to the chair with her right hand between her legs pushing her Mizuna dress against her soaked panties.

“Come on, down be like that” exclaimed a confused Yumeko. She pulled on Sayuki with a bit more force ignoring her pleading eyes and shaking head until finally Sayuki was pulled onto her feet.

“Eeep” Sayuki gasped.

Sayuki could feel another squirt of pee into her already moist panties. She was barely able to stem the tide before Yumeko held onto her hand and dragged her out of the cell.

“P-Please. I can’t hold it any longer.” pleaaded SayuSayu as she scrunched onto her skirt with her right hand.

“Not long now SayuSayu the toilet is just up these stairs” Yumeko replied as she led SayuSayu towards it.

Sayuki panicked. There was no way she would make it up the stairs without having an accident. As she struggled to take even the smallest of baby steps Yumeko seem not to notice. Her bladder was sloshing and pushing.

“No, no this isn’t good.”

Reaching the steel stairs SayuSayu began slowly walking up every step more painful than the last. Her bladder was like a balloon pricked by needles.

“P-please stop. I’m going to have an accident. I can’t make it desuu” SayuSayu begged once more.

“Nonsense. We’re almost there, just a few more steps…” Yumeko replied.

SayuSayu took one more step up the stairs and then she just froze. She clamped down with her hand and her thighs but the dam had burst open. A gushing river of yellow piss made a hissing noise as it broke through her damp panties. SayuSayu stared down in shock as the pee ruined her Mizuna dress and soaked through her hands strike the steel stair below like a raging golden waterfall. Warm golden rivers fell and streamed into her white kneesocks. 

Yumeko stopped where she heard the noise and turned her head around

“SayuSayu I...UWAA!” 

Yumeko stared in shock at her Idol in her current state. Tears were rolling down her face and yellow piss was flowing uncontrollably from a damp patch into her Mizuna skirt onto the steel stairs. When the stream was done Yumeko assessed the damage. Sayuki’s skirt was ruined warm golden droplets were splayed all along her thick thighs. Her kneesocks were damp with a warm yellow streak and all the stairs was a puddle and piddle where SayuSayu had her accident - golden drops dropped onto the next step with a pint.

“I-I’m sorry desuuu” cried Sayuki as she closed her eyes and began crying. She had disgraced herself in front of her fan. She was a failure of an Idol.


	2. Dreams- Yuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Foot fetish, verbal humiliation and SM

In her dreams [Yuu](https://imgur.com/a/xfKqFqM) saw her again, the pink-haired girl with bushy hair. She could never remember what ‘Her’ name was but it was always see the same girl. They would be chatting endlessly after school. They were at Sakae playing Dog Drug Reinforcement. They would study together at house and then it would begin, the dreams became erotic. Distracted by each other’s body, and unable to study, Yuu would lay down her pen and initiate a kiss with the Pinkette. What followed was long sensual kisses, a slow stripping away of each other’s clothes so they could be free to explore each other’s flesh and when sex was not enough, the games would start. The Girl in her Dreams had a lot of kinks, her favourite was auto-asphyxiation but it did not end there…

“Please mistress” begged Yuu to her Pinkette mistress. Her arms were taped behind her back and she was made to sit in a seiza position.

“Ara” the Pinkette replied dismissively “Giving up already? It’s only been 20 minutes. Come on, you can hold it for longer.”

Yuu gritted her teeth as she shuffled her legs closer together “P-Please mistress, I can’t hold it for much longer I have to go now…”

“Pathetic” berated her Mistress who looked down on her as if she was trash “We barely even started and you are already begging to use the toilet slave. No I think you should wait.”

Yuu barely heard half her mistress sentence, she was not concentrating. She trembled as she felt a sudden huge wave of desperation that she barely staved off.

“P-Please mistress” Yuu painfully begged, each word becoming an effort as she tried to keep her panties dry “Please. Please let me…”

The Mistress stared at Yuu in disgust before crossing her legs. She slipped her socks off her legs and held out her bare feet.

“Fine slave. I’ll let you go to the toilet but only if you lick my feet”

Left with no other choice if she wanted to avoid humiliation Yuu staggered forward and wrapped her mouth around the Pinkette’s big toe and started sucking, licking and worship the feet of her mistress.

“That’s right slave. Suck it” 

Yuu continued to lick. She suckled on each toe. Her tongue flicked in and out of the gap of the toes. She explored the calloused soles of her ‘Owner’ with her tongue and elicited a slight moan from Mistress. Yet her need would not go away, she hoped she would be allowed to go soon. She needed a toilet so bad…

“You’re really good at this slave..5 more minutes and you’re free to go.”

Yuu began sucking on the smaller toes but then she froze. She could no longer hold on any longer. Her panties went warm as pee gushed out of her puddling onto the floor below.

“Pathetic, you’re so pathetic slave. So pathetic”

Yuu wasn’t listening. Her panties were warm and wet and the warmth was soaking into her legs and skirt. She moaned into her Mistress feet as she drowned in the pleasure of finally letting go of an abundant amount of piss.  
____

In real-life Yuu woke up. She looked down at her hostel sheets and frowned at her wet blue pajamas and the cold ocean beneath her that ruined the bed. 

“Well at least I don’t have to clean this up” she thought.

She got out of bed to get changed. She still didn’t know who the Pinkette was but the dreams were getting stranger and more vivid.


	3. Cuddling- Sana Futaba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: F/F, Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort

In tears, [Sana](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/magical_girl_cards/card_10042_c.png) looked up at Iroha trying to rub her tears away. Her loungewear was soaked she could feel a cold wetness reaching up from her yellow dress, now much darker, to her green shirt. Her panties were clinging to her mound, drenched with piss, and here she was; sitting in her white bed bed in a pond of her own piss. She was 15 Years old and she had just wet her bed.

“I-I’m sorry Iroha-chan” Sana cried as she tried to rub away the tears “I had an accident.”

Iroha smiled before crouching down and pulling the crying girl in for a cuddle. She gently patted down her dripping wet back to calm her down ignoring the wetness soaking into her hand.

“I-it’s okay Sana-chan” Iroha murmured comfortingly into Sana’s ears letting her cry into shoulder “We all have accidents sometimes.”

“R-really?” Sana meekly murmured.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal” Iroha replied before standing up again “Now come on Sana-chan. Let’s get you changed.”

A smile came back to Sana’s face. She really did love Iroha.


	4. Teasing- Livia Medeiros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks goes to pornhub's IAChannel (explicit) for inspiring this story.
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Cheating, F/M, Oral Sex

Mr Daisuke Ami sat on the hotel bed and stared down at the girl he picked up from the Sinder App, a divorcee from Brazil named [Livia](https://dengekionline.com/images/pTda/o5hM/LhpC/U2Ms/4Y6vieDO9agZZJQAVXxuKHRLTfZoN07EEEmSEmhUmirupovxTZpxnLo1EWLNDozoPXDDvvPUQFHXprM8.jpg). He almost felt bad for doing this to his wife and his daughter but he knew his wife did the same shit behind his back. He did feel bad that he had written on his profile that he was a 40 Year Old Bachelor, the poor girl did not know he was about to fuck a married man. 

“Whatever. Fuck that bitch” He thought. His marriage had not been the same since seeing his wife down on a green-haired woman. So if his wife was going to be a swinger, he thought, he was going to get one back at her.

Not long after the two of them had entered the room she pushed him onto the bed and stripped away her clothes eager to get started. She was wearing a black keyhole bikini which somehow managed to contain her dark chocolate D D with matching black with white-lacked bikini. The look was complete with a bell choker, a fluffy tail buttplug and a set of car ears. Staring down into the hole in her bra she could see the outline of her dark cleavage, he could not help but admire how massive the mounds were. Ami grunted as he felt something grow against his tight, black business pants. 

“My, you grew faster than a virgin little boy” Livia giggled at the tent in Ami’s pants as she began fiddling at his zipper. The first obstacle out of the way she pulled away his boxer to reveal a large and fully erect male penis.

“My my, it’s so big” Livia teased as she stroked her index fingers lovingly up and down the SHAFT to his barely suppressed moans.

“You like this don’t you Mr” Livia asked as she wrapped her hands around the top of his penis and lovingly pulled foreskin over the erect head.

“M-more you…” Mr Ami moaned aching his back now. Her techniques were far too good.

“My you’re such a pervert Mr…” Livia giggled now taking longer deeper strokes pulling from the top of his head and all the way to the bottom. “Or perhaps you would like this?”

Livia took her hand away to Mrs Ami’s disappointment and pushed his cock through the hole in her bra. Placed between her cleavage she lovingly squeezed the man’s meat to his groans. Smiling at the man’s arousal she began moving her breast back and forth causing Mr Ami to become dizzier and dizzier.

“How is it? Does it feel good Mr?” Livia lustfully asked with a smirk every stroke of her breast along the man’s shaft causing him to groan louder and louder.

“Y-y-yes more” Mr Ami hazily replied “U-use mouth.”

Removing and her mouth from Mr Ami’s penis Livia moved closer to him with her mouth and began lapping at it as though it was a candy. It was not enough for Mr Ami.

“Put-put in mouth”

“So impatient” Livia mocked, her old husband lasted longer before begging for a blowjobbing climax.

Carefully Livia wrapped her lips around the male’s member before sliding her mouth down and up again leaving a slick trail of saliva all over it.

“M-more” Mr Ami moaned desperate for climax.

Livia began slowly sucking on the member, moaning into it. A soft, slurping noise was made every time she bobbed her head down. With every suck Mr Ami panted. He gripped hard on the sheets on the bed desperate to last as long as possible.

Livia switched her techniques, she knew the little boy was weak and could not last for much longer. She lid her mouth to the top and flicked her tongue at the head only to Mr Ami’s long, soft groans. With her free hand she placed it on the bottom of the man’s meat and began stroking up and down with a slight twist.

Meanwhile Mr Ami was in ecstasy groaning and moaning unstoppably. The Girl’s techniques were amazing, much, much better than his cheating wife. He would almost want to marry this girl. In his mind he fantasised not only about the upcoming climax but a world where he was free of his faithless partner and left her and his daughter with a severance fee while he sailed off into the sunset to fuck the night away with his new dark-skinned, hotter wife.

Suddenly the stroking stop, the nirvana ended. He came out of his pleasurable daze and was about to yell at the tease to continue when he heard Livia moan into his cock. Then he heard a slight hiss. He looked down and saw the white carpet of the floor darkening as a puddle slowly moved outwards and it was coming from Livia. He could see the slight glint of a clear stream striking the carpet unleashing the contents of Livia’s bladder. 

When the stream stopped he surveyed the scene. God did she know how to hit all the right notes. A highly attractive dark-skinned woman looking up at him, on her knees, moaning into his cock as she sat in a puddle of her own piss and wearing a sensual, sexual cat costume. He almost climaxed that, he had a thing for women who peed themselves. 

The sucking continued, the night would be long.


	5. Bodyswapping- Corbeau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't think of a good way to make this work so instead I attempted to write a limerick because Corbeau is for England.

When Ui met Tart in old time  
She bought a body swap book she bought on a dime  
[Corbeau](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/2019-11/Corbeau%20%28Casual%29.png) found it in a crop  
She read, could not stop  
And she pissed her pants in nightime


	6. Beachtrip- Madoka Kaname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Humiliation

“ **You** should have gone earlier. Mou...” berated an exasperated Junko as she looked at the pained expressions on her daughter’s face. 

“I-I’m sorry mommy” replied [Madoka](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/magical_girl_cards/card_20015_c.png) between as she balled her hands into fists, trembling from the effort of trying to hold it in. She should not have drunk so much soda earlier. Now she was stuck in traffic, on the way to the beach, with not a toilet in sight. Around her drivers were honking impatiently. Cars, buses, motorcyles were moving inches on a road built for speed.

“I-I can hold it in mommy.” Madoka nervously lied, she really did not know how much longer she could last. All she could think about was how much she needed to pee and the liquid was trying to burst out through her urethra.

“You know, we can always give you an empty bottle if you can’t hold it anymore” Tatsuhisa suggested. 

Madoka went red in the face as she squeezed her legs together. The thought of her in the car, pulling her panties aside to pee in front of her parents and little brother. No, that just cannot happen.

“It-it is alright!” Insisted Madoka. “I’m a grown-up now. I can hold it in!”

The clock began ticking. Madoka hoped she could hold it in. She was wearing such a cute outfit too with a pink shirt with a white collar matched with a blue dress, it would be a shame to ruin the outfit.

____________

Madoka tapped her legs and squeezed her eyelids together. She opened it to see the time. Only 10 Minutes had passed but in her desperate state it felt like it an hour.

Junko looked at the rearview mirror sympathetically at her daughter but there was nothing she could do unless Madoka asked for help. Madoka was stubborn and insisted she could wait.

Madoka slid one hand between her legs and crossed them together to stave off humiliation. Yet the liquid kept sloshing and she could feel her muscles straining and buckling like a dam under the weight of flooding water.

*Psst*

Madoka went red in the face as a squirt of pee came out dampening her light pink with red polkadot panties. It felt warm yet also mortifying. She was 13 going on 14 and she had just leaked in her underwear like a little girl.

“No, no, no” thought Madoka desperately “I need a toilet now. I’m leaking!”

She uncrossed her legs and slammed them together and held her crotch with both hands. Another squirt came and she was just barely able to hold it in. Madoka looked at the clock again. Only 3 minutes had passed and she was already on the verge of an accident but she was determined not to lose. She was a big sister and had to set an example for Tatsuya.

____________

Yet another 10 minute passed, the Kaname Car was still stuck on the Expressway and the toilet was nowhere in sight. Madoka crouched over now, both hands between her crotch holding back the inevitable pissy tide.

“It’s okay Madoka, not long now just hold it in” encouraged Junko.

Madoka nodded as she focused on her mother’s encouraging words she looked at the clock again as if begging it to go faster but it was too late

“No, no, no” thought Madoka in horrified shock “I’m peeing!”

The first squirt came, Madoka knew she had lost. She only had enough time to move her hand away and slide the top skirt away from her panties. She managed to avoid an embarassing wet patch on the front of her skirt but the situation could not be salvaged. It was too late. Her piss bursted out in a hiss like a water breaking through a dam and dampened her panties into a dark pink. Madoka watched in horrified shock as her pee streamed from her panties to darken the back of skirt and soak into her daddy’s carseat. The pee then overflowed and pittered onto the ground below. She could feel the seat below her become disgustingly warm as drops of her own liquid waste pattered from the car floor and onto her feet and socks.

Noticing the noise Junko turned her head back. Her mouth agaped as she saw her young daughter having a public accident for the first time in years, a relentless flood pouring from her.

When the stream ended Madoka sat in mortified silence in her own disgusting warm pond, she could hear Tatsuya yelling out ‘oshikko, oshikko, oshikko’

Mortified silence gave way to stinging, mortified tears. She was 13 and grown up.

“I-I’m sorry Mommy.”

She closed her eyes and began bawling in humiliation, left with no choice but to sit in her own pee until she arrived at the destination.

_____

“ **Are** there no usable toilets around here?” Madoka asked exasperated as she ran from the locked grates standing in front of her and the girls toilet the breezy wind hitting her cold, damp panties.

The Kanames had finally arrived at the beach and her wet panties had long gone cold from the long drive. Tatsuhisa was left to clean up his daughter’s piss stains while Junko unpacked their car. Madoka was given a cardigan to wrap around herself so she could hide her accident and get changed into her swimsuit somewhere private- if she could find privacy. Seems like many of the toilets were closed. Weakened from the long drive Madoka could feel that she had to desperately pee again.

Madoka raced down the pavement she thought she could see another toilet up ahead as she tried to ignore the sloshing need to pee. A need she could not ignore any longer when she felt the first squirt.

Her hands flew between her crotch trying to hold it in but she no longer had any resistance left. Weakened from the long hold her muscles gave way along a new stream of piss flowed into her panties, rewetting it with a fresh drenching of warm piss. The pee burst through the gaps in between her hands and soaked into the front of her skirt. Madoka looked down in mortified horror as the piss flowed onto the concrete floor.

On and on it went the piss as the puddle of piss grew on the concrete and this time she had an audience. Nearby beachgoers stopped and looked at the girl having a very visible public accident gasping to themselves if they did not feel sympathetic to the poor, young girl. When Madoka noticed the numerous eyes upon her she closed her own, wishing she was back home and nowhere near this awful beach.

When the stream ended Madoka ran away as fast as possible in her warm pissed in panties, tears flowing down her face once more. She could no longer hide her accident with the dark pissy patch on the front of her blue skirt. As she ran beachgoers turned their heads to look at the dark blue patch on her skirt, a obvious sign of an accident. When she finally reached her mother, Madoka wrapped herself around her to cry, a child once more who just wanted her mother to protect her from the world. 

Junko looked down at the warm patch and the drips of liquid dropping down her daugher's legs. She sighed and wrapped her towel around her helping her change out of her ruined clothes. The holiday getaway was becoming a disaster for Madoka.

____

 **Not** only was the majority of the toilets closed but there were no portaloos on the beach. Now in her swimsuit, a white and red bikini with frilly whites and red ribbons, Madoka stared enviously at the beach under the umbrella. Once again she had to pee really bad. She didn’t want to pee herself again, it was not pleasant at all but the alternative was so much worse.

“Toilet” thought Madoka “I need a toilet now. I don’t want to have another accident”

Shifting her legs together Madoka made her decision. She waded towards the waters keeping a hand on her bladder trying desperately to hold it in. The sand crunched beneath her feet as she got closer and closer to the waters and relief.

“Woof woof!”

Madoka fell onto her bottom startled by the sudden barking and saw it was a small dog. 

“Mameji stop stop. Onee-chan are you...eh?”

The shock of suddenly being surprised by the dog was too much for Madoka, piss once again flowed from her soaking into her bikini and onto the sand below. The familiar warmth once again washed over Madoka’s privates and her bottom and so did the now familiar humiliation. As the pee flowed it trailed outwards from her towards her feet as the black-haired tiny of the owner watched in shock. Madoka hid her face and cried into hands. She wished the day would just end..

______

 **Alone** in her futon Madoka laid in bed shifted uncomfortably in her pink pajamas. The summer heat had given to a cool beach breeze that flowed through the gaps of her wooden door and yet she wasn’t comfortable.

Madoka had one had between her legs and she shifted her legs together uncomfortably. She wanted to go to the toilet, desperate to avoid at least one accident today but she couldn’t. She was scared, so scared. After the incident at the beach she left the sand with her soiled swimwear and tears. She spent the rest of the day in the holiday house the Kaname Family had rented for their stay. The Kaname Family had dinner together, watched the sunset and finally it felt like she was having a normal holiday free from public humiliation. It almost felt like the day would at least end without disaster. As the sunset Madoka then decided to watch a horror movie with her parents. One that had left her shaken. Now she was afraid of the dark, afraid of leaving her bed and afraid of the monsters who could ambush her in the toilet. 

The futon squeenched and crunched as she shifted her legs. She thought about getting up but her mind instantly turned to the grotesque monster in the film and she pulled her bedsheets closer. Madoka knew she had to get up soon, she had to, she was almost out of time but she couldn’t.

And so stuck in bed, her bladder weakened to the resistance of a baby Madoka laid in bed and let the familiar warm pee flow over her thighs and into bed. Lying under her covers, tears flowed down her cheeks as the disgusting warm liquid crept up her body. 

It was the worst beachtrip of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I bastardised one of the most iconic messages of Madoka for a piss fetish? Yes, yes I did.


	7. Celebrations/Rewards- Touka Satomi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Generator gave me Touka, I aged her and Iroha up by two years because I think it'd be around 13 that most would gain an interest in kinks.
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: F/F, Age Difference, Age up

Wearing her St Liliana uniform, 13 Year Old [Touka Satomi](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/magical-girl-cards/card_10075_c.png) could feel she was at her limit, she just could not hold it in anymore. She grabbed onto the bottom of her skirt and stopped shuffling long enough to look at her beloved.

“Umm onee-sama, can I go to the toilet now?” asked Touka with a blush on her face. 

Sitting on the couch in front of Touka, 17 Year Old Iroha frowned as she looked her tiny lover up and down “But Touka you’re a grown up now. You can hold it in for longer.”

Appealing to Touka’s pride seemed to work as she immediately shut up and agreed to wait for longer. Iroha caught a glimpse of Touka’s chest moving slightly as she bounched from feet to feet causing her to mentally salivate. It was amazing at how fast the little girl she had knew grew up.

Touka stopped bouncing as one of her hand pushed against her crotch, no doubt holding back a large amount of liquid.

“Onee-sama toilet...toilet” Touka desperately panted as she slid the back of her right foot up and down her left.

“Just a bit more Touka-chan. Even Nemu can hold it longer than you” Iroha replied, she was cunning enough to know what a single mention of Nemu could do.

At that Touka shut up once more, her face furrowed. Iroha silently giggled. Touka was so easy to play, she was always determined not to lose to her ‘rival,’ a notion that Iroha found silly since she loved all her little sisters equally.

Touka crouched down now rubbing frantically at her thighs thus giving Iroha a slight peek at her auburn-coloured panties with frills. She took mental note of the bear prints on it. For a genius Touka was still a kid with a kiddie sized bladder. Iroha could feel her panties becoming slimier and wetter as her game with Touka continued.

“How was school today?” asked Iroha resisting the urge to slide her fingers down between her panties, sex would come later.

“I, I held it in all day and didn’t go potty” Touka said in between pants. She was bouncing up and down while crouching now. Iroha noted that Touka didn’t brag about her genius and how easy class was but instead talked about her bodily needs. Out of character and a sign she was at her limit.

“What did you drink Touka-chan? Did you drink everything onee-sama asked you to drink like a good girl?

“I ahh ahhh” Touka pushed her thighs together and panted no doubt trying to fend off a wave much to Iroha’s growing excitement. Iroha did not think her panties could get anymore slimier

“Ahhh mmm” Touka bit down her lips using every last inch of her power to hold back the wave. She stood up now and placed both hands between her legs, covering her panties with her plaid Liliana skirt.

“I drank a coffee” Touka continued before quickly pausing to cross her legs “Two juice, an energy drink and four bottles of water…”

Touka paused again. She scrunched her face and closed her eyes and jumped up and down in desperation trying to hold on for just a bit longer.

“And then...and then I drank a big bottle of oolong tea just like you asked onee-sama.”

Iroha smiled slightly. She almost wanted to push onto Touka’s bladder just to see it all come out but she disgress. Watching a girl become ever more desperate was part of the arousing package and right now Touka was so obviously desperate she could barely stand up.

“Do you have to go to the toilet Touka-chan? I bet you do.” Iroha asked.

“I ahhh ahh” Touka began only to breathe heavily again. She rubbed against her hurting crotch and slid her thighs against each other “I really need to go to the toilet Onee-sama. I can’t hold it in for much longer.”

“Onee-sama will let you go soon but only if you wait for a bit longer” Iroha replied enjoying seeing her genius little girl close her eye in despair and go back to rubbing at her crotch, just to fend off the every-increasing need to pee.

The minutes ticked by. Touka leaned to her side and crossed and uncrossed her legs. She paced for a bit all while keeping her hands on her swollen bladder until she stopped. Then she just stood in place keeping her thighs glued together and her two feet firmly between her legs. She was trembling, really trembling and the trembling increased until…

“No no, Onee-sama, it’s coming out! I’m leaking!”

Touka froze and looked down as the pee spectacularly burst from her bladder. It soaked her expensive private school skirt before bursting through her hands in rivulets of clear liquid salt. The warmth spread her privates and down her thighs wetting her kneesocks as it violently flowed onto the ground like Niagara Falls. The shock gave way to pleasure as Touka moaned in relief as tears pricked her eyes. The relief was so good, so good, as she was forcefully freed of her torment upon the bladder.

“It’s warm, so warm Onee-sama” she slurred orgasmically with her eyes closed as the rivers continued to flow from her onto the ocean below. The puddle grew larger and larger upon the wooden floor making Iroha extremely wet as she admired just how much pee that little Touka was holding in.

Eventually Touka stopped moaning as all of her liquids finished flowing out of her. They slowed to a slight trickle and finally stopped. When she was done she opened her eyes to inspect the damage. The front of her skirt was ruined, her socks were soaked by streaks of pee and she was standing in a large puddle of bubbly clear pee.

As she looked up at her onee-sama she could see that Iroha was flushed pink and aroused. Touka lifted up her skirt to give Iroha a better look at the damage and her soaked panties.

“I’m sowwy onee-sama. I couldn’t hold it in anymore” Touka slyly said in her most childish voice.

At that Iroha lifted up her skirt to show off her bra, this time Touka was the one wet but in a different way. Her eyes were transfixed as Iroha unclipped her bra and let it slid down her arms. Her breast were perky, pink and if there was a perfect organism on Earth it had to be a Tamaki.

“You did good this time Touka-chan,” Iroha began taking her hands away to give Touka a better look at her chest “You lasted 40 minutes this time. Onee-san likes little girls who can hold their pee in so onee-chan...”

Iroha stopped, considering her words carefully to sound a sexy as possible

"Onee-chan will give her imouto a very special reward now for being a grown up who held it in..."

Iroha slid down the couch and lied on her back giving Touka free access to the Tamaki chest. With no further prompting Touka walked over to the couch and pushed Iroha down to suckle on Iroha’s chest. The desperation play was naught but foreplay before the Big Bang. Onee-sama maybe a pervert who liked little sisters peeing themselves but she was still her onee-sama.


	8. Biting- Umika Misaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Caught up.
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: F/F, Lesbian Sex

“P-please” panted [Umika](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/magical_girl_cards/card_40123_c.png) to the uniformed football player attacking her sexually. “No more”

She was wearing a blue skirt with white shirt and her favourite yellow jumper and right now Kaoru Maki, star striker of the Minami Middle School Team was wandering her hands all over her body. Kaoru’s right hand had reached under Umika’s jumper and was molding her right breast. Umika could feel Kaoru’s free hand sliding down her thigh and reaching up to her crotch where she began stroking, softly, softly, slowly getting faster.

Umika’s breathing slowly became heavier. Kaoru knew all her weak spots.

“P-please stop” Umika begged struggling to remain conscious until the assault “You’ll make me pee here.”

Umika could feel Kaoru’s breath on leaning in on her left ear. It was warm and pleasant.

“Then go” she whispered.

Kaoru softly bit down on her left earlobe, another one of her weakspots, causing her to moan without modesty. The combined assault on her chest, her folds and her ear was too much as Umika lost control. The pee gushed out of her and soaked Kaoru’s hand flowing onto the concrete floor like a warm waterfall. Pee trickled down her thighs and into her socks as Umika gave into ecstasy unable to control her body from letting it all out.

When the pee stopped Kaoru slid her hand away and Umika collapsed onto the floor in orgasmic exhaustion.

Dazed and still in orgasmic nirvana, Umika was picked up and put onto the bench barely given time to rest before she began moaning again as Kaoru sucked and lapped into her piss-soaked underwear.

The Star Striker and Captain Kaoru had the changing room for herself as she was the last to leave, and it would be a very long afternoon for her girlfriend Umika. She was just getting started.


	9. Romance- Hanna Sarasa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: F/F, Golden Shower (Watersports)

[Hanna](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/magical-girl-cards/card_30184_c.png) took the ticket and soda from the cheerful part-timer with long pink-hair working at the counter of the Theater. She gave thanks, ignoring the part-timer’s forced smile. As she walked towards the theater and her movie of choice, she vaguely recall seeing that girl before but she was well-disguised. Her hair was straightened out, she was wearing a mask and a pair of cheap sunglasses which complemented her Mizuna School Uniform. 

She looked suspicious but no-one knew that she was the shit-stirrer who messed with Team Nanaka. Hanna Sarasa was legally dead and she preferred to keep it that way. Her current life was better than ever. No school, no responsibility, no shitty wealthy uncle, no shitty people to deal with, just her and her lover.

She sat down in soft cushiony red seat near the end, she looked to her side and sighed. She would have liked her lover to be here with her to watch this stupid movie but alas her lover was stuck at ‘home’ so she had to watch it on her behalf, and camrip it for her. She looked down at the name of the movie written upon her ticket.

‘Yurinate’ she read out in her mind.

This wasn’t normally the kind of movie she would watch, she preferred action and horror not romance, but it was something that ‘her girl’ would be into. Still, Hanna thought, she had agreed to do this one kinky dare and if nothing else, she was about to cause a lot of chaos. Hanna looked down at her massive soda which more suitable for two people. The curtains fell sideways as the cinema darkened. The screen turned a bright white. Hanna took out her phone and opened her camera app to begin recording. She took a sip on her soda as the hour-long movie began.

______

An hour later Hanna shifted uncomfortably in her chair, the soda was now half empty and the liquid was sloshing in her bloated bladder- which pushed against the cuff of her skirt. She tried to keep a steady right hand whilst recording the movie but she was shaking in desperation.

“I-it’s all for her, do it for her, you can hold it in.”

She looked down as her her soda, the liquid green still sloshing with the melting ice.

“Would be a shame not to finish it” thought Hanna as she picked up her cup with her free left hand. Putting straw to mouth she sucked down the rest of the soda. She could already feel the soda quickly add to her torturous discomfort and she clamped down her thighs hard.

No sooner was she done could she feel a squirt of pee dampening her underwear. Hanna crossed and uncrossed staving off the pressure just a bit longer.

She pushed her thighs together and held up her unsteady phone with both her hands. She could feel the movie was almost over, if only she could just hold on for longer until the end. But her bladder had other thoughts. The piss was pushing uncomfortably at her urethra, chipping away at her resistance with constant constant spurts.

There could not be much more than 5 minutes left to the film, she could feel it.

“Come on Hanna, damn it just hold on...oh I have to pee, I have to pee…NO do it for her!”  
Keeping her thighs together she tapped her left legs together, panting in pain. The spurts became longer and longer, each time letting out ever more urine. She could now feel her skirt had dampened and the seat became uncomfortably warm. She was barely holding on.

“Hold it...hold it!” she said to herself, a mantra urging herself on further. She wanted to impress her girlfriend with her record hold. “Hold it.”

The movie reached the final scene with the auburn-haired schoolgirl with a side pony pulling in the girl with short, black-hair in for a kiss. The scene shifted to show the now adult characters kissing in a park whilst wearing casual clothes. The movie faded to black and then the credits.

“There’s my sign, it-it’s ahhhh!!!”

Hanna quietly moaned to herself in the cinema as she finally let go and allowed the soda-induced urine flow from her in a hissing burst. The pee soaked her skirt all the way up to her waist. It soaked into the cinema chair and overflowed, rivulets of golden piss streaming onto the carpet below. On and on the urine flow as Hanna completely let go and pissed harder, enjoying the pleasurable sensation of finally letting go.

“Ahhh ahhh ahhh”

The warm urine pooled in her chair and formed a slight pond. Hanna opened up her legs and allowed it to spill over in a quiet splash.

“Ahh ahhh ahhh”

Done peeing at last Hanna opened her eyes to see the cinema begin to lighten up. It was her signal to go. She hastily pressed the arrow key on the app switching it to a pause and saved the recording. Her girlfriend would be very happy. Shame she wasn't able to record her accident as well. Her kinky girlfriend would like that.

Before she left she took one look at the aftermath. A large dark patch was left on her crotch and an even bigger one was on the floor. Smiling devilishly, Hanna looked forward to the aftermath and hid herself behind a curtain.

The door to the theatre opened and the the pink-haired receptionist from before walked in with a broom and strode to the aisle closest to the big screen. She sweeped the theater row by row, cleaning up popcorn with each brush until she finally reached Hanna’s aisle.

“Uggh” she groaned as she looked at the mess on the floor and the seat before turning on her radio “Seika-chan, yeah Seika-chan. Bring the detergent. We have to clean up a mess in the cinema. Yeah, yeah, looks like someone used our cinema as a toilet uggh!!!.”

Hanna laughed at the frustrated and inconvenienced pinkette, now forced to clean up her mess. Sneaking pass the pinkette, she rushed to the exit and into the girls toilet where she found the black mark of a Witch Barrier was waiting for her.

Hanna walked through the mark. The world faded away to black and the bizarro world of the Mirror Witch reformed itself around Hanna. Turning her head left and right she soon found her girlfriend Mikoto, or at least the Mirror Clone, sitting on a bed. Her Mizuna tie was undone and her shirt had unbuttoned. The sheets were silken pink and there were two love-heart shaped cushions. Walking closer she could see a Hitachi wand, and those Omorashi magazines that Hanna filched, all signs that Mikoto had been getting ready.

“Ya know” Hanna said as she approached ‘Mikoto’ in her still warm and damp panties “the old you wasn’t into this kind of thing.”  
“Well I’m not the old you am I? Or maybe I’m the version that could have been had I read Kono Hanabira” slurred Mikoto naughtily.  
Hanna grumbled to herself, she should not have downloaded ‘Kono Hanabira’ onto her phone. The Mirror Mikoto was slowly becoming more like Mikoto everyday yet different in other ways. Like the fact she had gained a peculiar interest in piss since reading Kono Hanabira and leaping onto that one scene where the female protagonist pissed on her lover's hands. Hanna thought it was weird at first but she quickly went along, realising the chaos she could cause by pissing in the library, on the bus, in class, and leaving some poor janitor clean it up. Mikoto enjoyed seeing her lover wet, and Hanna could laugh her panties off at some poor sod forced to clean up the mess of another human. Thus pissplay quickly became the foundation of their new sex life.

“So how long did you last this time Hanna-chan?” Mikoto asked her hand already between her legs.

“I lasted the entire movie. I recorded every last minute of you love, and I did not pee until I finished.” exclaimed Hanna trying to be sd romantic and sexy about her accident.

“I bet you had a real accident..show me” asked Mikoto in excitement.

Hanna lifted up her skirt to show Mikoto that her yellow panties were now a much deeper yellow. Mikoto slid her fingers along her slit as Hanna turned around and showed that the drenched underwear was clinging to her ass. Hanna's eyes lingered on the wet panties before her eyes move upwards and affixed on the deep, dark purple of her drenched Mizuna skirt still dripping with her lover's juices. Mikoto’s own underwear, or at least the underwear the Mirror Witch created, became damp and slimy in another way.

“Do you still have to pee? Then use me as your toilet Hanna-chan” slurred Mikoto as she slid her fingers along her slit.

Hanna dropped her skirt and walked over to Mikoto. She pushed Mikoto onto her back and started kissing her, moaning into every kiss. Hanna shifted right leg onto the other side of Mikoto’s body to straddle her girlfriend. Moaning into Mikoto's mouth, Hanna relaxed and soaked Mikoto’s crotch with a stream of warm, lemon-coloured fluids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to Yurinate. Yuri + Omorashi is good stuff.
> 
> Special mentions to Sono Hanabira.


	10. Snow Days- Hagumu Azumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-relevant tags: F/F, Humiliation

The December snow fell around [Hagumu](https://dengekionline.com/images/87Is/6RbN/kBJM/dxNT/zHZubCobvfcEgd4Onx99qinvU53Zc4Y5uBQegGaTOfiyvCWzzXkekcmvhn3r6vnY2En3ZsRnFjbYu4AX_main.png) relentlessly like raindrops in an autumn storm, adding to the deep layer of snow on the ground which crunched and swallowed up her woolen footwear with every step she took. Hagumu was not bothered by the cold. She was wearing a thick purple parka, a fluffy, black cotton jumper and warm, cream-coloured snowpants. Neither, for that matter, did it bother Shigure who was holding hands with her as they trudged through the snow together. The two of them had been planning this Winter Date in the snowy mountains for months and they were savoring every moment of it.

Shigure and Hagumu smiled as they passed by the trees covered in a coat of white and yet another deer frolicking in the woods.

The only annoying part was that the howling winter wind was making the snow go everywhere. Into their eyes, their ears, their mouth, and making it hard to see.

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that Hagumu had to pee.

Noticing that Hagumu had stopped walking, Shigure turned her back and asked “What’s wrong Hagumun...eh Hagumun, do you have to pee?”

Shigure saw that Hagumu was bent over and had her hand between her legs, trying to stave off a wave of pressure

“I-I’m sorry Shigurin” Hagumu apologised, embarassed at her predicament “I have to pee.”

“Mou, why didn’t you tell me earlier?” groaned Shigure.

“I-I didn’t want to ruin our date.” Hagumu meekly replied.

Shigure looked around. All she could see was snow, pine forests, mountains and maybe the occasional river stream. There was no public toilet to be found here and it was an emergency.

“L-let’s go in the bushes. Somewhere quiet” sighed Shigure as she led Hagumu forward through the knee-deep snow. All the while Hagumu kept her right hand between her legs, never daring to move it away for fear of letting the piss burst out.

____________

After trekking for a few minutes, and a few close calls, the couple finally found a nice clearing away from the beaten track surrounded by bushes, shrubs and pine trees that could afford Hagumu a bit of privacy. Shigure scanned the area one last time for any trekkers before nodding to Hagumu

“Okay nobody’s here Hagumu, you can go” encouraged Shigure.

“Uuu, but it’s so embarrassing, what if I get caught?” blushed Hagumu.

“It’s okay Hagumu” comforted Shigure as she held her hands. “I will look out for you.”

A cold, biting breeze hit Hagumu’s thighs as she slipped down her snowpants. The snow cracked as she crouched down and slipped her panties out of the way. Hagumu relaxed her muscles and a small trickle of yellow piss came out that became a stream hitting the snow and painting it white.

“Oi what are you doing over there!”  
Startled by the sudden yelling Hagumu stood up and pulled her panties and snowpants up up only to quickly realise the mistake she had made. She tried to taper off the stream but it could not be stopped, Her face turned red as she stared won in mortified embarrassment. The wind was still cold and biting but Hagumu could feel her crotch washed with warmth and run down her legs as her face became redder and redder. Tears pricked her eyes as the mortification soon dawn on her.

“I said what are you doing” the yelling started again as a man began approaching them, he was wearing a khaki coat with yellow pants. A Park Ranger who had inconvenienced them at the worst possible time.

Shigure stood in front of Hagumu to shield her girlfriend from any further embarrassment and replied to the ranger “We were just looking for my wife’s wedding ring as she rubbed ”

Hagumu’s face became beet red in another way “H-how can Shigure say that so naturally?”

The ranger’s eyebrow raised slightly at Shigure’s words before he continued “Did you find it?”

Shigure nodded in reply.

“Right then move out, this area is forbidden and we’ll be closing the park soon”

The Park Ranger walked away and as soon as he was out of sight Shigure turned to Hagumu.

“Are you okay” Shigure asked.

Hagumu wiped away her tears before bluttering to Shigure. “I-I-I had an accident because of that awful man but-but I’ll be fine”

“Come let’s get you cleaned” 

Shigure held out her hand for her lover and they trudged back down to the main path and towards the route of their hotel at the base of the mountains. As they walked Hagumu shifted uncomfortably with every step, she tried to ignore the warm fabric clinging to her privates.

_____

When they reached their hotel Shigure helped Hagumu take off her cumbersome large parka leaving her in her black jumper and snowpants. Slowly Shigure slid the snowpants off her Hagumu as droplets of pee clinging to Hagumu’s legs dripped down.

“T-this is so embarrassing” Hagumu shyly said now wearing only her jumper shirt and panties. They were white and black-stripped and had been painted a bright yellow by the Hagumu’s urine. The panties had begun drying out but still clung to Hagumu with a damp, cold, wetness.

Shigure was somewhat red in her cheeks. She rarely went pass foreplay with Hagumu and here she was staring at the yellow patch on Hagumu’s panties as she kneeled before her. She wrapped around a towel around Hagumu’s left leg to soak up the droplets of urine before rubbing up and down from the thighs and calves to clean her up, before doing the same with the other leg.

Shigure gulped as she wrapped her fingers around Hagumu’s panties as Hagumu also went red. It was almost like they were preparing for sex. Hagumu watched as Shigure slid her panties down, some resistance was offered by the panties still clinging to her blonde pubes. Hagumu watched it down until it reached her feet and then promptly stepped out. Taking the towel again, Shigure patted down Hagumu’s vulva until it was dried from all the residual piss. 

Hagumu then silently gave thanks as she took a fresh set of clothes and walked into the shower. She needed to wash away the red in her face.

_________

The rest of the day was better. The white, lemon-coloured panties was left forgotten in the bathroom sink and Hagumu and Shigure cuddled as they watched TV. Still there was something on Hagumu’s mind that she could not forget.

“D-d-did you mean it, about me being your wife?” asked Hagumu.  
“Umm, of course hey hey--”

To Shigure's smile, Hagumu pulled her in for a long, warm hug. They would stay like that for a while.


	11. Natural Smells/Perfume- Kuroe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this chapter, I pretended that Kuroe is Kuro. Slight KuroHomu if you glint.
> 
> Chapter-relevant tags: Golden Shower I guess and F/F.

“Homura-chan” Madoka exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Homura’s arms whilst walking up the yellow, light-lit Sakae Street. All around them Christmas decorations had been set up on the streetlights and by the shop windows. “Y-you smell really good today. Like sweet, dark chocolate. Did you get a new perfume?”

Homura smiled at Kaname-san’s complement. She wondered if she should tell her about the special offer at Mitama’s shop- yes, yes she should.

“It-it’s a new perfume. Yakumo-san started distilling perfume, do you want it for Christmas?”

Nearby and a few paces away, [Kuroe](https://s1.zerochan.net/Kuroe.%28Magia.Record%29.600.2702749.jpg) went red in the face as the meaning of those words dawned on her. She was stalking her secret crush and seething at her crush’s closeness to the pinkette, and this was not what she was expecting. Her mind wandered back to her last visit to Mitama’s.

____

Kuroe was starting to feel awkward as she stood over the plastic box in her Magical Girl outfit pushing and pushing, attempting to push her pee out. 

“Ara, do you need some help, it’s been a while. I have a lot of tea..”

“No thanks” Kuroe cut off Mitama. It was hard to unlearn years of toilet training and just ‘go’ in your underwear even if she did need the toilet. She did not know why she was not allowed to slide her magically created purple underwear away, but Mitama insisted.

Kuroe continued to push and push, relaxing her bladder muscles, and pretending she was sitting on a toilet and not crouching before a plastic box. The first squirt came dampening her panties and leaving spots of salt. Kuroe relaxed again and her pee began trickling into the box before becoming a steady stream. She moaned slightly, peeing was comforting and pleasurable especially when you had to go, as the pee spread outwards and filled all four corners of the plastic box with a clear liquid.

The pee continued awashing over Kuroe’s panties and privates and into the box until it was half-way filled. As soon as she was finished Kuroe stood up and transformed back into her Takarazaki Middle School Uniform. She didn't want to wear clingy warm panties longer than she had to. In a flash of light she was suddenly back in clean, dry panties although she could still feel her privates was wet with warm pee.

“Ara, you sure peed a lot” came the voice of Mitama as she walked over to Kuroe, eyeing the box filled with liquid “that must be at least 1 litre.”

Kuroe turned her face away, slightly embarrassed before muttering “W-what are you going to do with it again?”

“Brand-new Mitama-branded Adjustment Potions. I needed your fluids while you were in your Magical Girl outfit and making you pee was better than bleeding you dry” Mitama nonchalantly replied as she picked up the box, taking care not to spill a drop.

“And why did I have to keep my panties on?” Kuroe asked, suspicious of the Adjuster’s intention.

“That. Oh that. That was just me messing with you?” Mitama giggled to Kuroe’s groaning. Kuroe could not believe she fell for one of Mitama’s lame jokes. She picked up her bag and shook her head walking out the door ignoring Mitama’s one-liners about how her pee smelled like sweet chocolate. She hoped the Adjustment potion would be good, the Kimochi were only getting tougher and PB kept attacking

_________________________________

Back in present-day, Kuroe had covered her face with her hands and was groaning into the mittens. She could not believe it. Mitama had made perfume out of her piss and her crush sprayed it on herself. She had practically peed on Homura's face! Of course there was a reason Mitama asked her to join in her 'experiment' her Doppel was a Chocolate-shaped Witch. Kuroe walked back towards the nearest Sakae Station entrance. She was no longer in the mood to stalk Homura.


	12. Cabin Fever- Kyouko Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Kink Discovery

"Ugggh, I'm so bored" [Kyouko](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/6e/7c/94/6e7c9485d38888e473e8687372b84799--madoka-m%C3%A1gica-anime-outfits.jpg) groaned to herself as she stared at her phone screen and clicked on increasingly links while lying on a soft white bed. She should have been on the snow wearing her gear but instead she was trapped on her hotel bed in denim shorts, black tights and a long blue shirt. Like the other unfortunate patrons she was waiting for the raging snow to abate outside so she could finally go skiing as planned. To make matters worst she was alone, having gone on a solo trip, and thus she didn't even have anyone to talk to. There was nothing good on television either, her favourite program with Sayuki Fumino had broadcasted it's final episode two weeks ago. The food service was edible but she had already tried everything on the menu to pass the time. She took a glance at the scheduled indoor activities and dismissed it. The arcade room did not have her favourite game and partying did not tickle her fancy either. Where was the fun in drinking copious amounts of alcohol, while attempting to dance in an increasingly small space to doof-doof music?

Kyouko took one glance at the window and saw that the snow was still fiercely blowing about. She sighed and tapped onto RicoRico hoping to distract herself with random videos. When her app finished loading her eyebrows raised when she saw the trending top video- "Local Idol has an accident on stage!" 

What struck her though wasn't the title but the person in the icon, a green-haired girl with a plaid dress that she recognised at Kako Natsume, a fellow Magical Girl, and one of the Idols under Madoka's management. Curious, Kyouko opened up the video and turned up the volume. Kako was on stage and her legs were buckling, then the audience, or the recorder gasped as a stream of piss flowed out from her from underneath her skirt. If Kyouko glinted hard enough she could see specks of pee soaking into her white kneesocks and dribblets on her shoes. When the stream of piss ended Kako collapsed onto her legs, the camera moved downwards out of sight of any potential busybodies looking for illegal recorders, and the video faded to black.

Kyouko fell onto her back, the phone slipping from her fingers, her heart beat immensely fast and she could feel a shlick of slime in her red panties. 

"That was so fucking hot" Kyouko thought to herself "Who would have thought that Kako would be so fucking sexy."

She contemplated asking Madoka for a private show, a one-on-one with Kako, but she quickly realised what a fantasy that would be. Madoka would never let any of her Idols be solicited for creepy services and Kyouko knew that, even if Kako was interested, she would only do lewd things for a 13 year old girl.

Still, Kyouko thought, she wondered what it would feel like to have an accident in your panties like that. What it would feel like to have the warm pee washing over her privates as she went against all of society's prohibitions, and became a little child again. After all, grown up girls do not wet themselves. She had pissed in a lot of weird places in the past - in urinals, in alleyways, but never in her own clothes. The last time she did that may have been when 8. 

As her mind replayed the scene over and over in her head, of the pee coming from underneath Kako's Idol dress, of Kako's utterly mortified face and her collapse in defeat, Kyouko stood up and made her decision, she was going to have a go at this panty wetting thing. She had nothing better to do anyway and wanted to know what it felt like.

Kyouko slipped out of her denim shorts and opened the door to her hotel room wearing only her black leggings and panties and long shirt. She stepped into the empty bath with her legs apart, and held her shirt up with her left hand so it would not accidentally soak in piss. She looked down at her tights covered legs and began pushing and loosening the valve.  
The first squirt came, it felt damp against her slit. Kyouko drew her fingers over her vulva as another squirt came out. Another squirt came with a hiss forming a darkened red patch on her panties. She pushed again this time the pee became a trickle and then a slow steady stream that ran down her black leggings. Kyouko became aroused as she felt the warmth wash over her privates. She could feel it leaking down her legs and into her feet as it seeped into the bath with a pitter-patter. With her free hand she began rubbing into her privates and enjoyed the sensation of the warm liquid seeping into her hand, it was her pee and it felt so so good.

The warm stream continued to flow spreading across the path until it reached the drain. An echoing noise could be heard as Kyouko’s urine emptied down into the plumbing. Just as it had started, the stream ended quicker than expected. Kyouko looked down in disappointment, she knew she didn’t have to go that bad but she was close to a near-orgasm. She looked down at the damage, her panties had been darkened red and was absolutely soaked with liquid from the crotch to her butt. Dark black trails had been formed where her piss leaked into her leggingss like a river of warmth raging down a canyon.

Kyouko stripped out of her pantyhose. When she stepped into the bath she could feel the pool of piss drench into the sole of her feet, it was warm yet pleasant. She held her pantyhose up before scrunching and twisting it. She watched in fascination as the droplets of pee dripped into the bath.

It was so hot, so satisfying, this must have been how Kako felt, and yet she wanted more. She wasn’t done. She was far from done. She looked at her suitcase, directly across from the bathroom and by the bed.

A wicked grin came to Kyouko’s face. She had plenty of panties and plenty of time as well as three large Calpis bottles. The fun would continue.


	13. Outdoors- Pernelle Flamel

_Paris, December 13, 1455._

_It was two years since the end of that most dreadful of wars, years since Young Tart died like our saviour at the stake, and I,[Pernelle Flamel](https://images.puella-magi.net/5/59/Pernelle_magireco_detailed_2d.png?20200619151323), was inspecting the stone works at a Church I was benefiting. Paris needed beautifying after a hundred years of combat. and so I set about continuing my charity, funding new pieces of statue and masonry for France’s houses of worship – all under a disguise of course. It would be troublesome if the non-magical of French recognised a woman 20 years after she had been declared dead and buried. I lived a long and good life and intended not to die like Young Tart. _

_One might ask why I, a Magical Girl, knowing the truth about the Incubator would continue believing in divine and the answer would be faith. It was faith in God that allowed me to live through those horrid years. It was faith in God that allowed me to live on without my beloved Nicholas, who despite all the Elixirs I concocted was but still mortal and thus his non-magical body could only last so long._

_But I digress, allow me to continue this narrative of mine._

_It was not only a time of rebuilding but a time of chilling, biting cold. Much snow had fell on Paris and the ground was blanketed white. After doing my charitable duty for God I re-entered my carriage, drawn by four horses. Yet the trip back home was slowed by this icy obstacle. To make mine matters worse I needed to tinkle in a lady’s chamber pot. I noticed that my bodily urges were made worst by the cold. I did wear a thick furcoat that day but underneath was a slim silken green dress and oft I could feel the chill on my legs. The cold in my wooden carriage did get colder the longer we stayed marooned in the snow, the annoying need to find a chamber pot became ever more unbearable._

_I clenched my legs together in a most un-ladylike manner as I stared outside the window at the snow. It did become torture I would say. The cold made it gradually irresistible to use my dress as a chamber pot and the sight of snow itself, why it made me think of water and water flowing down my legs._

_I shook my head trying to keep these thoughts away, I considered using my own magic to assist in the resistance but alas, it was futile. I was gifted with alchemy, magical strength not a magically strengthened bladder and so the torture continued as I waited for the horses to move forward and stop before my house._

_My breathing became most undignified. Panting, panting as I tried to hold it back. I would say this was the worst I had ever been, at that time I could only think of how much I needed to use a chamber pot but I kept telling myself to be patient, wait until I was back home. I slid both my hands along my legs, frantic, impatient._

_But alas, an old woman like me could only last so long. We barely moved a few metres forward when I felt my waters break. I immediately urged my driver to stop. I frantically opened the door to my carriage and could feel it already uncontrollably splashing out, warm waters flowing down my legs. As I stepped out I did think I left a trail from my carriage, in the snow to the damp alleyway of a Parisian house. There I did not even bother moving my dress or undergarments out of the way but let go, after all this I already began breaking my water. Rather I just let it flow in the winter snow. It was cold in the biting, chilling wind but the lower half of my body was not cold at all but warm. Warm from the warm waters flowing down my legs into the snow at my feet._

_Done with my little accident I patted down my dress with a napkin and dried up as best as I could. Thus I re-entered my carriage for the long ride home in my wet undergarments. Whilst in the carriage I decided that, for science, I would test the effects of cold upon the ability to retain one’s waters. Of course, I would be the sole test subject._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nayuta laid the parchment down, having finished mentally translating the long-lost diary entry in her head. This was, not what she learned French for. She looked up at her father, who was getting better but still in a wheelchair after his long disappearance at the Camp of Horrors.

“Well Nayuta, what do you think? Answer me.” Her father Tasuke Satomi asked.

“Umm daddy, I’m not sure you should use this as a source for your book” Nayuta sheepishly replied.

“Why I don’t get it? It’s a primary source.” Tasuke took the parchment from the table and scanned it. His French was far poorer than his daughter, who matriculated with the best tutors in the world, but even he could recognise the multiple use of ‘pipi’ and ‘culotte’

Tasuke put down the parchment and laughed much to Nayuta’s confusion.

“It’s okay Nayuta.” Tasuke reassured Nayuta “This can go in, after all, a well-known Prime Minister once wrote about wetting the bed in their memoirs.”

Nayuta paused as she looked at her father. She could only reply in a single one-word statement.

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this technically counts as a RPF.
> 
> Bonus short story will be gifted to anyone who can successfully guess the name of the above-referenced Prime Minister. Please write your answer in the comments below.
> 
> Yes this was actually written about in their memoirs.


	14. During Christmas Dinner- Umika Misaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RNG gave me Umika again. This story was inspired by an Omoani short. This one has more humiliation compared to the last Umika chapter.
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Humiliation, Christmas

“Cheers”

Seven voices rang out at once throughout the restaurant as the clinked their glass together before downing it simultaneously. On the table were arranged an assortment of pasta, dried meats, breads and salad. It was an Italian feast for Christmas and the Pleiades Saints were celebrating the end of the year, and all three of them were wearing a short, santa dress that barely covered their butts.

Umika did not mind, she often don’d short skirts and dresses when not meeting potential editors. Although the air conditioning was getting annoyingly chilly on her exposed shoulders. She took the fluffy cotton end of her dress and pulled it down. The table was rowdy with happiness and laughter as the seven girls began digging into their food. She took another sip on her drink before biting into the morose spaghetti carbonara, the cheese was sticky, blended together with the smoke of the bacon. The flavours danced in her mouth with every bite.

Done with her pasta she downed it with the remaining water in her glass.

“Kazumi, could I have the chinotto?” asked Umika holding out her glass.

“Sure” Kazumi replied. She tipped the jug over, the ice clinked and the fizz fizzled as it fell into her glass.

Umika slurped down the glass. She could feel her bladder ache and excite, quietly urging her she needed the toilet soon but Umika ignored it. She could hold it. She took a pair of metallic tongs and filled her plate with salad, to the left of her she could hear Mirai chattering away with Saki, ignoring Saki’s longing looks at Kazumi. Poor girl. Meanwhile Niko on her right nodding along as Satomi waxed lovingly about her new rabbi who she named Chino, a gift from her parents for Christmas

Umika stabbed her salad with a fork and bought it to her mouth. The salad crunched and she could feel the rough surface of the croutons slide across her tongue mixing with the tang of the sauce. Not bad, she thought, the Italians really knew how to make salads. Picking up her glass of chinotto she glugged it down. It was deceptively black, almost like coca cola but it did not taste like coke at all. Instead it fizzled with a bitterness more familiar to herbal medicine and a hint of citrus before she was hit in the tastebud with the tangy sweet.

Laying down her glass she swallowed down the drink, the fizzing washing over her palate and down her throat.

“Did you like it? Did you like it” came the excited voice of Kazumi happy to be sharing her culture with her friends.

“It was okay” Umika quietly replied as she poured herself a glass of water, before gulping it down to wash away the slight, bitter aftertaste. 

“Not something I’m used to” Umika admitted. Her eyes affixed on the bubbling glass of orange jug.

“Saki, could you let me try some of the orange juice?”

Saki stared at her pretending to be confused and replied

“Che è la significa di ‘orange juice?’ Abbiamo una brocca di aranciata sulla tavola. Vorresti un bicchiere d’arranciata?

What? Why weren’t they speaking Japanese? Whatever they were speaking it did not end with masu, masen and there was a disturbing lack of ‘no’ and ‘ga.’

Kazumi’s eyes lit up, her chest puffed up with pride. She paused and took a breath before shooting off a rapid-fire melody of words.

“Ho bevo quello bicchiere di cui ti parli. Che delicioso!”

Umika froze and murmured to herself. Of course, Italian. She didn’t know what possessed her fellow teammates to learn Italian. She thought it was just a stupid gimmick to honour Kazusa and that one girl who saved her. She mentally Saki’s sentence over and over in her head figuring out the linguistic clinks and clanks, pausing over every word, and filling in the gaps with what she knew from the French class.

“Sea” Saki tooked up the jug and poured it into Umika’s glass who began sipping away with it. 

Kazumi kept her eyes on Saki, her eyes shining bright with admiration.

“You sounded so good Saki! You almost sounded like an actual Italian!” Kazumi yelled at the top of her lungs. Of course, Umika thought, Saki did it to impress Kazumi. “Have you been studying?”

“Thanks for the compliment Kazumi” Saki enigmatically smiled “Maybe we can study together!”

“I-I want in too” Mirai protested as she grabbed onto Saki’s arms.

Umika sighed, if life was a book it was obvious that at some point Kazumi and Saki would have fucked on Chapter 50, and Mirai would be the one who lost. 

“So why did you study Italian, Kazumi-san?” Umika asked, ignoring the increasingly uncomfortable feeling in her bladder.

“It makes me feel closer to my Grandma...you know she used to make the best Strawberry Risotto…”

“To Grandma Kazumi” Saki raised a toast.  
“To Grandma Kazumi” the rest of the Pleiades Saints raised their glass. Umika sipped away as the fizzy orange drink. She could feel an annoying push against her urethra. She had to go soon.

____

When the dinner table was cleared, the Saints chatted amongst themselves. Umika had downed three more glasses of water. She shifted her bare legs together, a telltale sign that she needed the toilet, yet she dared not leave. It would ruin the mood and occasion. She smiled and nodded along to each idle conversation. Her glass was refilled and she began sipping away at it. It was perhaps a mistake as she could feel her bladder now protesting for relief, telling her she had to go now.

Umika bit on her lips as she crossed her legs together, barely listening to the chattering now.

“Let’s try some Italian coffee” exclaimed Kazumi “For dessert! It’s the best in the world.”

Let’s not thought Umika, she didn’t think she could last much longer and caffeine would undoubtedly make her soak her seat. She tried to raise a protest but shut her mouth. She couldn’t say no to Kazumi’s enthusiasm.  
Minutes later and the coffee was served by a well-dressed man in a black suit. Umika took a whiff of that pungent, strong fresh aroma of earth. She looked down at the sloshing black liquid nervously. Just thinking about the liquid made her think of the liquid sloshing around in her bladder in danger of being released.

“And then, and then in the 90th minute I broke past the defence and scored the winning goal! Ha you should have seen the look of that goalkeeper from Mizuna. She started crying, crying that she lost to ‘those poor people from the north.”

The Saints began laughing to Kaoru’s story as Umika sipped away at her coffee. She really felt the urge now, she really needed to go. Her bladder felt so full, any momentary loss of concentration would mean a burst bladder. She crossed her legs together trying to stave off the desperation. One gulp, she looked down at the coffee. Again, she thought, would be a shame to waste it, it tasted so good. She took another gulp and allowed the last bit of the black bitter liquid to wash down the throat. Looking around at the chattering friends she hoped the dinner would wrap up soon so she could finally go to the toilet.

In the midst of the small talk, Umika soon realised she had made a monumental misjudgement as the diuretic effect of caffeine took effect. The urge to pee reached critical pressure as the liquid pushed harder against her breaking, muscular barrier. She kept a composed face but underneath the table, a different story was being told. One hand was now between her panties, her legs were tightly crossed, a desperate last resistance to fend off the tide of pee but her bladder kept filling, it was pushing against her dress now and her bladder felt sore, becoming sorer every second. Liquid, letting go, pee, urine, toilet, this was all Umika could think about now. Yet she had to hold on, she didn’t want to leave the table. She didn’t want to leave the party.

“Umika, are you okay?” Mirai asked concerned.

“I-I’m okay” Umika replied, her thoughts of liquid and her bladder temporarily interrupted.

Left hand between her legs and right hand scrunching up her linen dress, Umika hoping it would be enough but nothing could distract her from the need to pee, her bladder yearning for attention, desperately pleading for her to let go.

Squirt

The first squirt came causing Umika to uncrossed her legs as both hands went to her crotch. Another squirt came, she could feel it dampen her panties with warmth, she could feel the wetness on her hand. She was losing control.

“E-excuse me” Umika said as polite as possible in her frantic state as she stood up from her chair. She ignored the concerned looks of her fellow Saints and rushed for the toilet, the pee continuing to squirt out of her uncontrollably. Each dribble re-wet her panties with a coat of gold and made her crotch warmer. 

“Toilet, toilet” Umika muttered to herself, but that only made her urge worse. Her bladder felt like it was burning now, an accident was all but imminent. 

“No, no, no!”

When Umika finally reached the toilet, her heart fell, in front of her was a line of twenty women, all in various stages of desperation waiting for the toilet. Another squirt came, this time it lasted long enough that Umika could feel a hot stream run down her leg. It was over, she could feel it, a famous author like herself was about to have an accident in public. Tears pricked her eyes as another squirt came, her resistance to the flood gradually eroding away to nothing.  
“Umika-chan” A voice shouted out to her mentally shocking Umika out of her desperate despair.

“Satomi-chan?” Umika replied. 

“W-what is happening?”  
“My body, my body!”

She gazed as the line of women in front of her melted away. Wearing shock and fear on their faces, they walked to their side and lined up in perfect order until she could see the toilet doors. It was as though she was a VIP and they were rolling out the red carpet to her porcelain throne. 

“Here’s the assist Umika-chan” the cute, high-pitched voice of Satomi rang out again in her head.

Umika would reprimand Satomi later about using her powers in this way but for now she was grateful, reprieve was in sight. She passed by the terrified faces and silently apologised for her friend. When she finally arrived at the two toilet doors her face heated up with embarrassment. In front of the female toilet was a yellow maintenance sign. Her only option was the door with the blue figure.

“Great” Umika sarcastically told herself as she looked at the door to the male toilet. She hesitated for a moment until anotber wave of pressure came, causing her to potty dance from feet to feet. If it was choice between going to a boys toilet and having an accident the choice was clear. With one hand between her crotch, Umika pushed open the door. To her shock all the cubicles were locked.

She shuffled to the first cubicle. Shifting from feet to feet, Umika knocked on the door. No reply.

She shuffled to the next cubicle. Dancing from feet to feet, Umika knocked on the door. A knockback in reply. Golden tides were pouring uncontrollably out of Umika and sliding down her legs, she could hear a slight piddle on the tiled floor and she definitely left a tiny puddle. Umika could feel that there was a baseball-sized, wet patch on her Santa dress. Umika was barely holding on, only by sheer force of will but a hole in the dam was open and the liquid was starting to flow out. Time was running out.

She shifted left to the third occupied cubicle and knocked more frantically. 

“I’m still busy” slurred a female voice in reply, obviously drunk and doing who knows what in the cubicle.

“Please please can you hurry up” pleaded Umika. Both her hands were between her legs now pushing her Santa dress between her crotch. “I really have to use the toilet”

“Please please let me use the toilet, I really need to pee” 

She was shifting from foot to foot again, this time more rapidly, loudly.

“I’m going to leak, I really need to use the toilet now” 

She was panicking down, another squirt came, she could feel it warming her crotch, her dress, her fingers. She rubbed her legs together. Another spurt poured down her leg and she just managed to stop the flow but it was followed by another burst of yellow piss making her legs and feet warm as it flowed into her socks.

“I-it’s going to come out. Please let me go, let me go!!” Umika was yelling now but it was too late. The dam burst open.

Another torrent of piss hissed more fiercely than before. The warm liquid streaked down the front of her red dress dying it crimson. Umika clamped down as hard as she could with both her hands, and bucked her knees and legs together, momentarily managing to regain control. She shook from the effort of holding back the tide, this was harder than fighting any Witch. Yet her body protested. A longer burst flowed, the crimson stain on her dress grew until it reached the fluffy cotton rim. Yellow liquid poured down her thighs , between her knees onto the floor below. She grit her teeth and clamped down harder, forcing her body to cooperate.

She danced again to stave off disaster, she could hear shoes squelching and splashing. She must have been standing in a large puddle. She could feel the warm pee soaking into her feet and hand. She stared at the wooden door between her and release, willing it to open yet she could wait no longer.

Umika shuffled over to a male urinal. She lifted her santa dress painted with a stain of warm red piss and just gave up, not even bothering to move her underwear out of the way. A burst of yellow pushed through Umika’s already warm, wet panties into the cubicle with a loud whistle. Piddling sounds rang out throughout the toilet as her pee flowed down the porcelain. The yellow river echoed as it emptied into the hole and into the drains. Yellow waterfalls drew streaks down her feet as they soaked into her now warm socks. As Umika looked down at the loud golden river flowing from her pink panties with a tiny ribbon she could see her underwear had become as golden as her urine. The tears prickling in her eyes and dropping into her glasses also became another flood as she closed her eyes and began crying in utter humiliation. She was 14 years old, and she was having a complete accident on the night of Christmas Dinner.

As the urine built up from her long night of drinking tapered off, Umika collapsed onto the tile floor and cried. Her sore bladder, the wetness in her panties and butt reminding her of the humiliation she was in, and the humiliation she could not escape.

When her friends came in to check on her they found Umika in a piss-soaked santa dress sobbing and broken.

It was the worst Christmas of Umika’s life.


	15. Wetting the bed on Christmas Eve- Oriko Mikuni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Bedwetting, Christmas

‘Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Yet there was someone stirring- [Oriko Mikuni](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/magical_girl_cards/card_40013_c.png). Wearing an all pink pajama set comprised of a long-sleeved shirt and pants she tossed to and fro in her bed. She was barely lucid. She was awake enough to feel her bladder telling her she had to use the toilet, that it was a mistake to try all the tea she was gifted for Christmas yet she did not stir enough to awaken from her slumber.

The stocking was hung by the chimney with care. Oriko still believed in Santa and hoped St Nicholas would be there soon yet if did not awake she would be waking up to an unwanted Christmas gift.

Snug in her bed, Oriko furrowed her eyebrows. 

_Visions of warm sloshing, liquid dancing in her head. Of excusing herself from her classroom to dash to the toilet. And yet the toilet door would be locked and inside would be Madoka Kaname, sitting inside, thinking she was full of wit. That she dance and prance begging the pinklet. And yet she would be a sly vixen, enjoying her pleas taunting her through the door, asking how badly she needed to wee._

As dry leaves blew in the hurricane of sleek, rain and snow outside, Oriko stirred and pushed the sheets off of her, turning back to her side and subconsciously slid her hand between her legs.

_The visions continued in Oriko’s mind. Prancing on the tiled floor, pawing at the crotch, she dashed away, dashed away to another toilet, Madoka laughing all the way. To the second floor she went yet she found herself in a bind. An obstacle of a maintenance sign keeps relief away._

And then, in real life, there was a tinkling. A dark pink patch grew between Oriko’s leg. The piss escapes in a warm tide that flowed down her bottom and thighs. The pee flowed onto the white sheets of Oriko’s bed as a puddle grew in size that soon reached her waist. Oriko’s mouth turned to a smile, it felt like she dipped into a bath. Her clothes clung to her in a new, damp warmness, she lied in a pool of her own warm urine, a pool that kept growing. Oriko did not bat her eyelid open as the dream ended and she settled back into the world of calm sleep.

When Oriko’s eyes fluttered open she rustled in her sheets wondering why she felt so damp, and why her beds felt so cold. She sat up in bed to find her sitting in a wet spot that grew significantly overnight as she slept. She looked down in shock to see her pajama trousers were wet and clingy and she soon realised the pee was in her shirt as well.

It was a nasty Christmas surprise to wake up to, made even worst when her uncle walked in to wish her season’s greeting.

HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD-NIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I asked myself, why did I parody 'Twas a night before Christmas' as a I wrote this. Why do I keep writing a fetish fic in different ways? Why am I getting creative with piss? The answer came to me when I finished editing. I need to keep it fresh. There's only so many ways to describe the sensation of piss running down someone's legs before it gets dull.


	16. Busy- Tart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character-relevant tags: Drunkeness, Drunk Wetting.

25 December 1429, it was Christmas in the Royal French Army bivouac. The French had much to celebrate. It had been the year of great successes for the French Legitimists, and reversals for the Burgundians and their English allies. By campfires soldiers clinked glass filled with ale and sang merry Christmas carols while feasting on their extra rations. In the centre of this merriment stood a round, circular tent larger than the others. Inside the tent [Tart](https://imgur.com/a/7A0KAEq), better known to her followers as Jeanne d'Arc, stood at a small wooden desk wearing her casual attire; a green shirt with brown riding pants. To her left was a scribe in simple clothing tapping impatiently on a parchment; awaiting the maiden’s dictation. Each tap leading to a bigger black blot.

On a table nearby was an assortment of untouched food on a silver plate left to cool along with a jug of her favourite wine. Tart was too busy to eat. Tart and her parent’s ennobling ceremony were scheduled on the 29th of December, and she had been asked to give a speech at the post-ceremony dinner. A speech that she had been holding off on for so long even as the deadline was only getting closer...

“My maiden” the scribe spoke up “Perhaps it is better to leave this task for another day. We will not be finishing your speech it appears. It is the night of our Lord’s birth so perhaps instead we should cel--

“No no” Tart spoke up “I can think of something. It’s just- It’s just that my parents will be there to be ennobled as well and I have to make this the best speech ever. I’m not only celebrating my ennobling but their ennobling!”

“I understand the need to impress your parents but we’ve been sitting here for an hour and we have naught a single word to be spoke.” The scribe replied gesturing to the still empty parchment. “Again I suggest we leave this task attended to another day or--”

The Scribe’s eyes looked towards the jug swilling with a dark, crimson fluid.

“I have-I have heard that it becomes easier to speak if we loosen your lips with a sinful drink, Perhaps it will also become easier to speech--” suggested the Scribe.

Tart looked at the jug as though it was poisoned, her friends Melissa and Liz had warned her to stay away from the drink. But at the same time Scribe sounded reasonable, she did become a lot less shy when on the drink. It was obvious she was not getting anywhere sober. Surely it could not hurt to try something new?

Tart stood up and walked over to the desk. She tipped the wine jug and poured herself a glass of wine before filling a second cup for her attendant. Tart walked back to the scribe and handed him the drink. Giving thanks he clinked glasses with Tart.

“Merry Christmas” The Scribe said to Tart.  
“Merry Christmas, we give thanks to our lord” Tart replied. The two of them bought their beverage to their mouth and downed the alcohol simultaneously. As the hot, tangy liquid poured down Tart’s throat she immediately felt it. The grogginess in her head, the cheerful dizziness, the sense of invincibility.

“Feeling better?” The Scribe inquired whilst looking at Tart who was now donning a silly smile.

“L-let’s have more friend!” Tart blurted out. “It’s Christmas!”

______________________________________________________________

“Tart, are you finally done with the speech Melissa and I—oh no”

Liz groaned as she walked into the tent. Tart’s scribe had collapsed onto the desk in a drooling slumber, wine still in hand. Next to him, Liz found Tart slouching in her chair with a drunken grin on her face. The tent smelt of pungent alcohol and ammonia.

“And then Melissa...And then Liz...And then Eliza...And then Jesus...And then Pope, you know I love the Pope and…”

“Come on, enough talking. Let’s get you to bed” Liz sighed at Tart’s incoherent babbling as she slung Tart’s arms around her shoulder and picked her up off the chair. Liz took baby steps as she took a stumbling Tart passed the still-sleeping scribe towards the direction of Tart’s bed.

“But Lizzz….” Tart cried like a baby. “I’m not tired, I’m...uuu…”

Tart’s head went down in drunken stupor which made Liz strain as she dragged the full weight of Tart’s lifeless body. When Liz heard. She looked around to see where it came from before looking down at Tart’s brown pants. A dark patch had appeared in the Tart’s pants which grew uncontrollably as it flowed down Tart’s legs. Tart was pissing herself drunk yet the warm sensation did not stir Tart awake from her slumber but made her mouth curl into a wide smile. As the pee reached the bottom her pants, clear liquid rivulets fell onto the carpet ruining it with a human piss stain the size of a saddle.

Liz looked at her friend’s drunken accident, the brown stains on Tart’s pants and the dribbling pee flowing from her. It was a disgraceful sight for an Army Commander, and an even more disgraceful sight for France's last hope. She was thankful that no-one was there see Tart’s accident, especially not that creep Gilles.

When the last streams finished flowing, Liz continued dragging Tart towards bed as drops of pee fell from Tart’s soaked pants leaving a trail of salty liquid from the puddle to Tart's bed...

When Liz finally reached the sheets she slung Tart off of her and flipped her onto the bed. Her eyes lingered on Tart’s sleeping, drooling face before turning towards the exit, she had to call for Melissa.

Before she exited the tent, she walked over to where the Poor Scribe was sleeping to look over Tart's speech, which she had dictated while drunk. She picked up the parchment and scanned it, her face contorting with confusion and disbelief as she read word after word. No, no this just would not work as a speech, let alone one to be given in front of Tart's poor parents. She tore up the incoherent babbling mess and dropped the pieces of parchment on the carpet. Not a single word of it would be uttered or heard of ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original set-up was that Tart was writing her speech, alone. I was half-way through when I remembered that Tart is illiterate so I had to re-write the setup. I hope you enjoyed it.


	17. Christmas at a relative's house- Emiri Kisaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime after the Rondo event.
> 
> Character-Relevant Tags: Mind Control, Sister-Sister Relationship, Humiliation, F/F, Christmas

24 December, Kira Household

Temari Kira glanced over the story she was commissioned to write one last time, checking for any errors or odd sentences. A rather absurd fetish story about a girl forced to pee herself made to tantalise and sexualise. It was not her thing, she was not into piss but a job was a job and a writer had to write. Happy with her work, she logged onto Sixerr with her email kiracommissions@gmail.com. She opened her list of active orders and found 'SisterKisaki.' Clicking onto the name she dragged and dropped a word document onto a gray box. She watched as the loading bar rapidly go from 0% to 100%, thus completing her delivery.

Satisfied with her work, she left a kind message then shut down her computer and went to bed. It was good she could still chase her dreams. After the disastrous Rondo movie, Temari thought she would never write again after finding out how much trouble her innate powers caused. But at Mikura's suggestion, she stopped writing and began typing. The solution seemed so simple. Her levelheaded friend reasoned that if her powers activated by writing a story then surely it wouldn't be a problem if she typed it out instead. As she laid on her pillow Temari was content It seemed to her, the ultimate loophole, one which meant her dreams could still come true. Temari drifted away to sleep, looking forward to Christmas.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

25 December, Kisaki Family Residence

"And so the 13 Year Old little sister cried sitting a pool of her 13 Year old piss..."

Kumiko Kisaki went red in the face, and wet in her underwear. What she got from 'Kira Commissions' was worth the pricetag. It was exactly the story she wanted. A sexy story about a big sister locking her desperate little sister out of the toilet until the younger sibling had an accident. She imagined the imouto sitting in a pool of her own urine crying out for big sister to comfort her. She imagined the imouto blubbering out to her big sis that she couldn't hold it in anymore. She fantasised about wrapping her arms around the imouto, sliding her fingers along the warm thighs until her tips reached her sibling's soaked underwear. As she mentally replayed the scene she wanted to slide her fingers down into her panties.

"Oi onee-chan!!" a voice rang out snapping Kumiko out of her fantasies.

"Are you like done playing your creepy sister-fucking games yet!? We hafta go soon"

Kumiko murmured impatiently as she got out of bed and slipped into a knee-length Santa dress. She opened her door and saw her real-life [Emiri Kisaki](https://imgur.com/a/pTIYPPC), who was practically a clone of Kumiko but younger. Both Kisaki sisters had long blonde hair and bright, red eyes but Kumiko was taller and styled her hair into a side pony. Emiri, on the other hand, wore her hair in twintails but she had let her hair down for the festive occasion. Like Kumiko, her little sister was wearing a Santa costume but whereas Kumiko was wearing a simple red and white Santa dress, Emiri's costume was more elaborate. The end of her dress was decorated with white twirls and points of lights. She covered her legs with black tights and her shoulders with a black leather jacket with a fluffy cotton interior. Around her waist was a black belt affixed with seasonal decorations- ribbons, baubles and gift boxes. To complement the holiday theme, Emiri wore two, bauble-shaped earrings and a plaid red beret.

"How do I look, how do I look?" Emiri exclaimed. "You totes want to take your little sister now don'tcha cause she's so, so cute."

Kumiko groaned as a hand went to her head, ever since Emiri caught her playing a the Imouto route of her favourite eroge, Kumiko was the butt of endless siscon jokes. Yes, she had a thing for incest and little sisters but she would never actually touch her sister like that

"For the last time Emiri I am not--" Kumiko protested but she gave up. Her little sister would tease her to the grave. She walked won the stairs with her sister following, towards her parents who were waiting by a car. It was Christmas Day and Kumiko's family would be spending dinner with her uncle.

___________________________

25 December, Christmas Dinner

"Thank you for the food" the Kisakis exclaimed in unison as they laid down their forks.

Kumiko's uncle wasn't the best cook but the feast was passable for starving stomachs. There was a generous serving of salads and meats for dinner and on the centre was the half-eaten remains of a semi-dry yet slightly juicy Turkey. After downing a glass of water Kumiko excused herself and walked towards the toilet, hoping to be back before dessert. She noticed her little sister was fidgeting nervously but said nothing about it.

Opening the door of the toilet she found a clean but small bathroom with a small bath, doubling as a shower as well as a porcelain white toilet. The floors were white and shining. She sat down on the toilet and moaned as she began relieving herself of both yellow and brown waste when she heard frantic footsteps racing down the hallway followed by a equally frantic knock at the door.

"Onee-chan are you done yet?" Emiri's voice rang out.

As Kumiko stood upright. She rolled out a wad of toilet paper to clean up. Emiri knocked again

"Onee-chan, come on. Like hurry up! I really have to go!" Emiri cried, her voice shrill with desperation.

Kumiko wondered if she should start believing in magic. The story she commissioned was now playing out in real-life, word by word. Satisfied that her rear and front were cleaned of waste she bent over and curled her finger around her panties. It was time to let her little sister use the toilet, Kumiko thought. She didn't want her sister to have an actual accident. As she slid her panties upwards a silent voice reverberated in her head. "You're a character in a story, and the world is a book. Let this scene play out."

Kumiko paused, listening the tapping feet outside. The voice was reasonable. She did love her sister but she wanted the scene to play out, she did want to see what would happen if she made her sibling wait to right. Wasn't this her fetish? The voice was persuasive. She was but character in the story, and the world is a book. She sat back down on the toilet seat, her underwear still curled around her knees. She became the older sister of the story she read.

"Onee-chan, are you like still not done?" Emiri screamed as she knocked on the door. Her sister was huffing so loud that Kumiko could hear her. Kumiko wondered how Emiri was holding it in, did she have her hands between her legs? 

"Onee-chan, you idiot!" Emiri yelled accusingly. Was her panties wet? It didn't sound like Emiri could last much longer.

"Onee-chan!" Emiri yelled for her again as she banged continuously on the door

"Please, please hurry up! It's going to leak out!" Emiri's voice was becoming louder and more shrill. The thumping continued getting louder and louder until it stopped with Emiri submitting to silent yet hissing defeat.

"Ah...Ahhhhhh" The first thing Kumiko heard was Emiri's soft moan followed by a faint hiss from behind the door. Gulping, she stood up and walked closer to the exit. No, she corrected herself, the sound of piss was very loud and Emiri was crying. If she moved closer to the door she could also hear pittering sounds of drop striking the floor, the telltale noises of a little sister having a very hot accident.

"I-it came out" Emiri cried, her voice full of resignation.

The hissing continued and continued. Just like the story of the 13 Year Old little sister, Kumiko could now hear her sister having an accident. She was probably flooding the flood with salty piss, the urine drenching her panties as liquid salt clinged to her crotch. What did her pubes taste like right now but the taste of warm salt? The sounds of accident continued until it slowed to a dribble and stopped. Kumiko played her part. She was the older sister who forced her imouto to have an accident. Her role fulfilled the voice faded away and Kumiko broke out of character. Shaking her head, Kumiko wondered what the voice was and why she was standing at the door. She grasped the knob of the door and twisted the door open. When she did she gasped at what she saw. Emiri, her beloved sister was crouching on the floor in the middle of an ocean of piss the result of holding in all the liquids she was drinking for dinner. The puddle was impressively large, her 13 Year Old sister must have been holding in at least 3 litres. Her black leggings were ruined with dark streaks of pee. Emiri looked up her eyes were red and puffy, and she was looking at Kumiko flushed with anger.

"Onee-chan! I hate you!" Emiri stood up and ran away, all the while rubbing the tears off her face. Kumiko was left in shock until she pieced together the bits and pieces of her fuzzy memory.

"Oh crap...wait...wait EMIRI I CAN EXPLAIN!" Kumiko yelled out whilst chasing after Emiri, taking care not to slip in her sister's piss.

Her sister ran into a random room and locked the door, this time it was Kumiko's turn to bang frantically at the door.

"Emiri, Emiri, please I can explain. Just let me in!" Kumiko yelled but Emiri was ignoring her.

"Please please I-I'm sorry I-I" Kumiko collapsed onto the ground, deflated. She had did it, she ruined her relationship with her sister. She felt like the worst person in the world in right now and if a hole could swallow her up, she would welcome it.

The door suddenly clicked open and standing in the door was her sister, still angry but willing to talk.

"I'm listening--" Emiri spat out.

"Like, like I'm sorry" Kumiko stood up as "I was reading a story about a big sister making her little sis pee--"

Emiri's eyebrows raised, not a good start, but at least she was still listening.

"And then, and then when I was in the toilet something came over me telling me I had to be like the big sis in the story" Kumiko continued, bantering like a madwoman "it was like I was being brainwashed, or magic or- or something! I'm so, so sorry I didn't mean to and then I was acting--"

Emiri's eyes widened in understanding, pondering as she muttered one word 'Kira'

It was now Kumiko's turn to pause as she asked "How do you know Kira Commissions?"

Emiri eyed Kumiko nervously. Kumiko knew that guilty look, she knew it meant her little sister was hiding secrets. It was the exact same look that Emiri gave her when she broke their mother's favourite pot plant.   
  


"L-let's clean you up first and then you're going to have to explain everything to me" Kumiko said sternly. Anger and embarrassment was replaced by nervousness as Emiri thought about how she could explain a Magical Girl, let alone a Witch, without making her sister freak. It was going to be a long Christmas night.

_____________________________________

26 December, Kira Household

Temari sighed as she deleted her account. The website momentarily turned to white before re-directing to a survey along with an apologetic statement reading 'sorry to see you leave.' Temari was sorry, she mentally said sorry to her 5 Year old self who wanted to be a writer. She said sorry to her beloved Mikura, for they weren't going to make their dreams come true together. She wanted to cry but she held back the tears. It was for the best she told herself, she didn't want to hurt anyone else. She didn't ask to have the power to brainwash and control others. She knew that everything she wrote was cursed. Cursed to make people act out whatever she wrote like Pinocchio with strings. It was an awful, awful power and the less she use it, the better. If giving up writing was the only way then--

Temari sighed as she walked over to her bed to lie down. Without writing in her life she had nothing to do for the rest of the afternoon, and nothing else in her life. She felt like her limb had been torn off.

A buzz reverberated throughout the room. Temari flipped onto her side and saw Mikura Komachi was calling, probably to comfort her. She tapped onto the green icon and held it to her ears.

"Hello, Kira speaking"

"Kira, listen I heard about what happened to Kisaki-san. I heard it from Mihono who uh heard from Taylor-san. Look I just want to say--"

"I-it's okay" Temari replied, her voice almost breaking "I'm giving up writing...it's the only way"

"Stop" Mikura replied, suddenly yelling "How can you be okay with this? You love writing Kira. You love books. You've loved it since we were---"

"I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" Temari yelled back emotionally "You know how I feel about my powers. I-I can't" 

"It doesn't have to be this way. Look, if you writing anything is causing problems then-then I'll be your ghostwriter Kira.I'll be there to support you like I always have" 

Temari paused, would Mikura do that for her. The answer was obvious yet part of her still wanted to give up

"But what if I hurt someone again?" Temari screamed into her phone.

"You won't" Mikura assured her. "Your magic activates when you are the one writing, if someone else writes for you, then logically it wouldn't cause any problems and if if-not-we'll keep trying until we make our dreams come true together!"

"But what about your dream?" Temari protested.

"Then I'll find the time to make both our dreams come true together! We made a promise didn't we? You would become a writer and I, a historian, that we would make our dreams come together? I want to help you make your dreams come true. Trust me" Mikura reassured her and she was right. Mikura had always been at her side, Mikura had always been there and Mikura will always be there. Temari rolled onto her pillow, she felt tears prick at her eyes. Her childhood friend had not changed at all. She rubbed at her eyes with her arms and stood up in bed

"I love you Mikura."

Mikura paused for a moment, choking on her words before replying "I'll take that as a Yes. Goodbye Temari, let me know when you want to get started."

Mikura hung up and Temari dropped the phone onto her bed. She booted up her computer and began writing a story for herself, not meant to be seen by anyone. A story of a dark-haired girl dancing with her bride, twirling round and round on the wedding night. The two of them in white, the stars of the party, surrounded by their friends.

With renewed determination and vigour, Temari would march towards her dreams with Mikura at her side.

__________________________

28 December, Kisaki Family Residence

"Onee-chan, I'm heading out"

"No you're not!" Kumiko yelled grabbing onto Emiri's arms. "You're not."

Kumiko had never thought magic was real but knowing it was real was not as wonderful as she would have thought. It was not worth knowing there was a secret war being waged in her city between monsters and girls as young as Emiri, and that every night Emiri went out there was a chance her little sister would never return.

"Onee-chan, we like went throught did? You like did hear that Myaako, Rikappe would be there--"

"It's not right!" Kumiko raised her voice, suddenly yelling "It's not fair that my little sister is--"

Emiri wrapped her arms around her older sister, pulling her in for a reassuring hug.

"It's totes okay onee-chan, I'll come back. I will come back"

Kumiko returned the hug, pulling her sister close in. It felt ridiculous. She looked after her little sister when they were younger, and now she was looking out for her, and everyone in Kamihama.

"Come back safe Emiri" Kumiko whispered to her sister before letting go.

As Emiri let go she walked out the door and a mischievous grin came to her mouth. She turned back to her sister to wave her goodbye with a snide comment.

"Goodnight siscon onee-chan!"

Before Kumiko could chase after her in protest Emiri closed the door. Some things would not change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half of this story turned into MikuTema fluff because childhood friends forever.
> 
> Temari's powers seem like it can be easily be abused for smut. Always wanted to work it into a piss story so when I had a chance, I took it, whilst keeping it in character. Temari is horrified by her behavioural manipulation powers.
> 
> The reference to Ashley (R.I.P)? While she never met them in canon I can easily see her befriending the 'Nerds' starting with Seira Mihono, who likes Japanese cinema, or Seira's close (girl) friend Rui who likes anime. I can also envision her joining the club after Seira's initial introductions, it seems like the kind of club she would join.
> 
> This story was inspired by Jade's Little Sister Leaking Diary as well as this classic picture set from homare. The difference here is that I did a perspective flip and wrote it from the POV of the older sibling locking out the younger.  
> https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/369691


	18. Christmas Carols- Chika Aoba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Enjo Kosai, Humiliation, Age Gap, Christmas, Dubious Consent

Evening on Sakae Road was a sight to behold. The street was lit with dozens of colourful signs, crowds bustled to and fro chatting and looking for the latest clothes and appliances. Salarymen and OLs shared drunken laughs as they stumbled from dinner into bars and soaplands where attractive women await.

At a busy cross-section next to the Sakae Station Entrance/Exit stood Ichika Ami, a Mizuna woman of taste who was as flamboyant as she was rich. Her hair was curled flamboyantly, her skin darkened with tan and she wore a pink two set business outfit. She was also wearing a large pair of pink-rimmed sunglasses that covered half her face and a straw hat decorated with a bear.

Ichika looked down at her 24 gold carat watch. 7:30pm, her ‘guest’ would be arriving soon.

She looked up and, right on cue, a white-haired coloured girl walked up to her. Ichika took note that she was wearing a St Liliana uniform complete with the maroon beret. What a shame she thought. She would think that girls of such upbringing would not partake in these activities befitting a stereotypical Easterner.

“U-u-um, are you Mrs Ami?” [the girl](https://images.puella-magi.net/4/40/Aoba_Chika_03.png?20200704061236) asked nervously twiddling her fingers together. She was scared, Ichika could feel it and it was something she could take advantage of.

“Darling, don’t be scared” Ichika said, in a flamboyant tone, an act she used for charming and ice-breaking. “It’s just karaoke. You know I love singing, I’m the best singer there is, probably not as good as a pretty girl like you.”

The act she put on calmed the girl down. Classic, they fell for it every time.

“M-my name is Chihiro” The Girl lied, Ichika knew she was lying. Every single girl who got into the business of compensated dating used a pseudonym to avoid being recognised.

“Nice to meet you “““Chihiro,””” you know you’re really beautiful. So beautiful. Almost as beautiful as my daughter” Ichika complimented her “What’s say we end this chatting and find a nice karaoke?”

Rika nodded. Smiling enigmatically, Ichika led her to the cross section and took a left turn passing by old brick buildings and newer stores made of concrete and steel. She thought over the rules, no sex just karaoke, but she was still going to have fun messing with the girl. They turned into a small alleyways full of small neon-lit restaurant wafting with the smell of freshly-cooked ramen, takoyaki and other popular street food. Ichika and Chika passed by several of these small eateries until they stopped at a grated steel door fading with rust. Chihiro looked at the dirty floors, the yellowed doors and took a step back. She was reluctant to enter for the door had an air of danger.

“There’s no need to be afraid dear. The owner’s just a little busy and hasn’t renovated. Looks bad I know, like really bad but you know, the inside does look better. Almost like my mansion, should show you my mansion one day it’s really big” Ichika rumbled and gain her soft, rumbling talk melted away Chihiro’s apprehension. She opened the steel door and led Chihiro through.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichika was right. Despite the initial appearances, the interior was like any other karaoke bar in Japan with clean leather couches and a small glass table in the middle. In front of Chihiro was a DUM karaoke system and attached to the wall was a television generous in size  
rather than some aging boxset.  
“Surprised?” asked Ichika as she poured white powder into a green and orange drink that she had ordered for her date “It looks pretty nice doesn’t it.”

“Y-yeah it does” Chihiro replied as Ichika pushed the mixed drink towards her fizzing away with soda as well as the dissolving drug.

Ichika grasped her own glass, an ocean blue concoction. She clinked glasses with Chihiro and then looked eagerly as Chihiro drunk her spiked glass of soda. She sure was thirsty, Ichika thought as she laid down her drink. She had downed a quarter of the drink whilst Ichika sipped the top. Chihiro quickly noticed something was wrong when her bladder tingling but she did not notice anything remiss about her beverage.

“Since it’s almost Christmas, I think we should sing some Christmas songs” Ichika drawled taking notice of Chihiro’s shifting knees.

“Just to get in the mood” Ichika added, eagerly awaiting the real Christmas gift.

She picked up the tablet and tapped a selection of Christmas songs.

Piano tones rang out from the speaker as Ichika took up her microphone and began singing.

聞け！天使たちの歌うのを  
「王として生まれられた方に栄光  
地には平和、善意の人に  
神と罪人を和解させてくださる」

…..

When the song ended, Ichika sat down and took a sip of her drink. Biting her lips Chihiro stood up and sang the next song.

“みつかい の  
しゅなる おおきみ”

Chihiro tried not to show any sign of discomfort but Ichika could see her shifting legs. The diuretic she had slipped into Chihiro's drink was very strong and soon…

“きたりて おがめ  
キリスト ぞ”

Chihiro paused missing the following notes but she continued singing at the final lines. She was losing concentration.

“きたりて おがめ  
キリスト ぞ “

When the song ended Chihiro went back to the couch and crossed her legs together. With a sinister smile, Ichika suggested

“You know, you must be thirsty after singing, I know I get real thirsty, you should have more of that drink, it’s really good, it’s my favourite”

Chihiro nodded as she took unsuspectingly gulped down another dose of diuretic, hastening her urine production even more.

Ichika stood up once more and read the name of the next carol from the screen. Recalling the melody and the words she began singing.

“さやかに星はきらめき御子(みこ)イェス生まれ給う”

She kept her eyes on Chihiro who was tapping her legs impatiently.

“さかえある日は昇る”

Her eyes glanced at the lyrics before turning back to Chihiro. She could notice her grabbing her skirt now.

“めでたし 清し今宵(こよい)”

With a smirk she walked back to her couch. There was not long left in her estimate.

“Umm, umm, can I go to the bathroom, I’m really desperate” Chihiro pleaded at her with puppy dog eyes. Eyes so full of desperation they let Ichika know Chihiro could not last any longer and the diuretic had done it's job.

“Aww but we just got started...and you promised me we’d be singing for at least an hour. Well I could let you go but” Ichika contemplated her next words. “I could let you go but you’ll only be walking away with 10000 yen”

“B-but I need the money to pay off my father’s debts!” Chihiro yelled in protestation. Her hands grabbing at her skirt and the sofa. “I-”

“I know, shame, shame, we can’t clear all that debt at once. Debt is very bad you know? It’s okay we can come back another day. Do this all over.” Ichika smiled, feigning understanding before adding “But I heard those Triad loan sharks? They get very impatient. Not good people, not good people…”

Again her manipulation worked as Chihiro looked down. Gotcha, thought Ichika. Her prey was trapped.

Chihiro slowly stood up and picked up her microphone taking the imaginary stage once more as the music started.

“ひいらぎかざろう ファラララ ラーラ ラララ 晴れ着に着がえて ファラララ ラーラ ラララ”

Chihiro was rubbing her legs together non-stop now, the pressure was obviously becoming irressistible.

“キャロルを歌おう ファーラ ラーラ ラララ”

Her legs froze, there were buckling. Buckling from the pressure. The countdown had begun.

“楽しいこのとき ファラララ…

It was over. Chihiro stopped singing as the floodgates open, her bladder could no longer hold back the diuretic-induced accident. Ichika could not hear the sound of the drops hitting the floor over the sound of music but what she saw was enough to make her wet in another way. In the darkened room she could make out the rivers running down Chihiro’s thin legs. She could see a puddle growing on the floor and the luminescent blush on Chihiro’s face- a face embarrassed that she was a grown up schoolgirl having an accident in front of a stranger old enough to be her mother. The pee flowed uncontrollably as streams snaked toward Ichika, passing the table legs and inching closer and closer to her until it had stopped. Chihiro finally stopped peeing. She had let it all out. Ichika inspected the accident admiring just how large the puddle was, a puddle of St Liliiana schoolgirl pee.

“My, my” Ichika smirked, her face curling into a smile eyeing the liquid on the floor and the girl standing in the middle of it “What a mess you’ve made”

“I feel real sorry for you but unfortunately you could not make it to the one hour mark” Ichika sighed. “So I’ll give you only half of what we agreed to…”

Chihiro started panicking, seems like she really wanted that money...and that made it easy for Ichika to manipulate her.

“Unless you do this one thing for me...and I’ll give you the rest.”

Ichika slipped her phone out of her pocket and opened the camera app. Holding her phone up with two hands she shifted it upwards until ‘Chihiro’ was in the frame.

“Take your panties off love. You need to get changed anyway” Ichika ordered. Chihiro hesitated, frozen as she stood in her own pee.

“Now love, don’t you want that money?” Ichika asked. Money was Chihiro's motivation and money Ichika knew it, it made Chihiro easy to manipulate. Squelching splashing noises were heard as Chihiro reached under the sides of her skirt. Chihiro curled her fingers around the bands of her panties and began slipping it down her supple thighs and down her calves.

“Hold it up for the camera” Ichika said as she saw the panties reach Chihiro’s legs.

“B-but” Chihiro objected.

“Do you want the money?” Ichika asked again with a smirk on her face.

Doing as she told Chihiro held up her drenched green panties dripping with pee. Very visible was the large dark patch darkened by salty fluids. She held it up by the bands with both hands and dare not look into the camera.

“Now tell me what happened” Ichika inquired, she could feel her her panties were slimy and wet.

“I-I-I’m Chihiro...I couldn’t hold my pee in anymore…” Chihiro paused, tears were in her eyes. She was almost on the verge of crying “And I-I had an accident.”

Ichika stopped the video, ending the recording, satisfied she had captured some very hot schlick material.

“Can I go now?” Chihiro asked.

“Yes” drawled Ichika as she took a wad of cash out of her purse and placed it on the table “but leave your panties, you wouldn’t want to wear them home would you? Unless you’re a pervert…”

Chihiro took one last look at her panties before dropping it onto the floor. Hesitantly she took the stack of yen and slipped it into her pocket before opening the door and walking out the hallway. She passed by reception and walked out onto the streets. She felt the chilly December wind in her nether region and pulled her skirt down, paranoid that someone would find out she was walking without underwear. Tears pricked her eyes as she walked on back to the station but she dared not cry. At the very least, she told herself, the horrible night was over and she was allowed to go home without sleeping with that horrible woman. She was one of the lucky ones.

Back in the room Ichika snapped several photos of Chihiro's pool before heading off, looking forward to their next encounter. She planned to get back home before 11pm. After all, she was a mother and she was dutybound to set an example for her daughter Ria.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Chika Aoba, known as ‘Chihiro’ on her job, finally got home to her treehouse, she crashed onto her bed and cried into her pillow, letting out her pent up tears of humiliation. The wad of yen weighing on her skirt and her soul. She was still in her Liliana uniform and didn’t bother changing. She felt like a disgrace to her family, a disgrace to the proud Tokime Clan.

She cried and cried until she fell asleep, dreading the next day. Only 400 million yen to go until her father’s debts were paid off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was inspired by, among other things, Oyako no Ori, Ore no Kanojo wo su wake, and those karaoke wetting scenes by Jade.


	19. Writers Choice- Emiri Kisaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RNG gave me Emiri again. This story is inspired by the TikTok wetting challenge and other online fads.

Emiri danced from feet to feet as she finished off her oolong tea and left it with the other empty bottles on her desk. She had been drinking a lot ithat afternoon- Two calpiss, one bottle of water, milk tea and her just finished oolong. Grabbing at the front of her skirt she looked at the mirror one last time for any loose hair, as well as to admire her cute outfit. She wore a white long shirt with two buttons complemented with a plaid, red skirt- crisscrossed with lines of red and black. The skirt was puffy and had three distinct frills. On top of her skirt she was wearing one of her many leather jackets. Tying up her hairs into two tails were a pair of frilly scrunchies which resembled her skirt, complementing and completing her look. Satisfied with her final check she tip-tapped desperately to a canera which was resting on a tripod. It would be embarassing to pee herself before she began filming.

She pressed a button on the side of her camcorder and skipped into position, marked by a thick blue towel on the floor. Standing on top of the towel, Emiri took a breath and composed herself before filming. A small light on the machine flashed from red to green- it was go time

“Hey y’all it’s your girl Emiri here” she cheerily said while looking into the lens.

“Today I’m here to do da Wetting Challenge. Okay like let’s go!”

Emiri moaned silently as she stopped holding and let go. Her suppressed pee flowed out easily, soaking her underwear and poured like a waterfall onto the towel below. The towel soaked up the pee turning a darker shade of pee and, as it absorbed the urine, Emiri could feel the warm liquid lap at the toes and soles of her feet. It was a new sensation for Emiri and not entirely unpleasant and more importantly, it felt amazing and pleasurable to let go. She had been holding in her pee for so long. The sensation of relief was like removing a heavy stone left lying on her stomach. Her sore bladder was thanking her for finally letting it release the load.

When the long hard stream began slowing warm rivulets flowed down Emiri’s smooth legs. It was as though she was dipping her legs into a bath. Finally the stream began slowing to a gradual dribble and then nothing but drops of waste. Emiri was done.

She stepped off the piss-soaked towel, making a squelching noise as she did and took a step towards her camcorder. Reaching out to the camera Emiri paused the recording before pressing another button. Stepping behind the camera she rewatched the video on a small screen. Satisfied, she picked up the warm, soaked towel and walked towards the shower still wearing her clingy, drenched underwear. She would shower first before uploading her video onto her PikPok.

___________________________________________________________________

The next day Emiri woke up and checked her email inbox, which was linked with her PikPok and she found a ‘welcome’ surprise. Hundreds of hundreds of new messages. 

“This must be that new video” Emiri thought to herself while giggling “I’m like totes famous now.”

She began checking her emails. Reading through the messages elation turned to confusion and with every new message, she only became more confused.

“That was so fucking hot! Make another one!”  
“I jerked to that five times!”  
“You’re so cute. Go out with me”  
“Pee yourself again! Pee yourself again! That was so sexy!”  
“Go out with me you sexy pisser!”

On and on the messages went with similar words and with varying levels of explicitness.

“Huh, never knew people were into pee that way” Emiri said to herself before closing her browser. She had enough internet for one day.


	20. Ice Skating- Tart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RNG gave me Tart again
> 
> Chapter-Relevant tags: Humiliation, Alternate Universe- High School, Age Regression
> 
> This story is set in Seijo Academy an unofficial AU which Masugistune, the original Tart Magica mangaka, dabbles with on twitter. Tart has been aged down by a year so she can realistically still be in High School.  
> https://twitter.com/masugitune/status/1285304552070057984

It was the day of the Ice Skating District finals. The audience applause mixed with the music as the chilling in the ice rink made Tart shivered. She watched disinterested as the entry from Mitakihara High glided across the ice. She shifted her legs together. The pressure in her bladder was becoming unbearable and she deeply regretted drinking beer with tea whilst waiting for her turn.

18 Year Old Tart, star skater from Seijo Academy, was wearing a simple baby blue leotard with skin coloured leggings. It was simple but expensive, and it would be a shame to ruin it, especially in front of her friends, parents and fellow classmates who sat in the audience stands eager to support her. Fighting off another wave of pressure she decided it was enough.

“Umm coach” Tart piqued “Can I go to the toilet?”

“What? No” Her coach Pernelle replied indignantly whilst looking down on her.

“Your performance is about to start. You should have gone earlier.” Coach Pernelle berated as she gestured wildly to the pink-haired skater now leaving the ice.

Tart look at the ice rink in dread as she stood on her skates, the contents of her bladder sloshing wildly. She nervously stood up straining every last muscle to stop her pee from spilling out, before taking baby steps towards the rink. 

The crowd muttered as they watched Tart, was the Star of Seijo Academy not feeling well?

When she reached the centre of the rink Tart prepared for her first movement. She winced as she spread her legs apart, her bladder obviously not liking that, and held her arms in the air.

The music commenced playing, an orchestral rendition of ‘Tale as Old as Time,’ setting Tart in motion as she glided gracefully along the ice. The crowd was enraptured by the movement, Tart was as graceful as a peacock when she was in the rink. They dismissed their earlier concerns.

Meanwhile Tart was in pain, with every slide the burning sensation in her sore bladder became worse. She could only hope and pray she could make it to the end of the song.

“Okay this is the hard bit hope I can land this.”

Slinking backwards along the white surface Tart transitioned into a spin - her bladder did not like that, it did not like that at all. A squirt of pee burst out soaking her baby blue leotard. The shock made Tart unfocused and she failed to land the spin. The crowd gasped in shock as Tart veered off course before stumbling to the sides to break her fall. But what came next shocked them even more.

Bent over the sides of the rink hot clear piss burst out of Tart. The dark patch grew until Tart’s crotch and ass were soaked in hot urine. It poured down her white leggings as Tart became beet red in embarassment. Hot human juices splashed onto the ice cold rink forming a small puddle under Tart’s steel rink.

As she peed the scandalised crowd gasped, the image of Seijo’s Ice Rink Star seered into her mind.

Tart held back the tears pricking her eyes. Her life was ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by an ancient Gossa-tei pictur- an ice skater wetting herself on the rink. The original wore a cute side-pony.


	21. Putting up the lights- Masara Kagami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there an appropriate, frequently-used tag for casual wetting?
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Christmas

“[Masara](https://imgur.com/a/4AArkAZ), can you put up the Christmas lights?”

With a blank expression on her face Masara took up the lights and proceeded out onto the balcony. The winter wind blew with a hissing chill even in the afternoon yet Masara did not feel cold as she was wearing multiple layers of clothes- a lowcut black shirt matched with black pants, a striped blue jumper on top complete with a warm, long coat as her final layer. Around her neck was snugged a baby blue scarf, a gift from her girlfriend Kokoro.

Masara tugged on the scarf before hanging up the fairy lights on the balcony rails. She coiled it securely around the steelframe before plugging it into a powerboard located at the corner of the family patio; lighting up the twilight sky with flashes of red and green. Staring at the lights she did not understand why her family decorated the house every year, nor did she see the excitement or wonder in seeing red and green illuminating from almost every balcony in Chuo. It just seemed boring to her. If everyone liked the same colours she would have painted every block, house and apartment in Kamihama grey.

Masara turned from the rails and walked towards the sliding glass door, now donning a plastic Christmas wreath, more of the same boring colours that everyone loved once a year for one month only. As she tried to slide it open she noticed something was wrong the door was clicked shut and not budging. 

“Bothersome” Masara thought. She had been locked out.

She knocked on the glass door. Not a response. She knocked louder but again no response. Her parents must have left the house. Masara reached into her pockets only to find nothing, unfortunately for her, she had left her phone in the house. To make matters worst she could feel a tingling in her bladder. Very bothersome.

Assessing her options Masara decided she could not wait any longer. Normal people may say she was 16 years old but Masara could not care less. Pissing herself was clearly a benefit, it meant she could be free from an annoying, tingling bladder, and she had to go.

She loosened her bodily control and allowed the a warm stream to soak into her pants. The stream ran down Masara’s black pants and into her socks. 

“Not bad” thought Masara, she also felt much warmer in her legs. Why did people think this was taboo? It was clearly beneficial to stay warm in the cold.

Masara stood on the balcony in her soiled pants until her parents unlocked the door. She was scolded but Masara only met their scolding with a dispassionate smile. She soon saw one negative though, when she was made to clean up her own clothes and find out it was very hard to bleach yellow stains out of white panties.


	22. Baking- Mito Aino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Alternate Universe, F/F, Christmas

_In another world, Mikoto survived and befriended not only Hanna but her neighbours Reira, Seika and Mito. In another world, Mikoto lived long enough to confess to Hanna, who soon entered the friendship circle of the three childhood. With a Mizuna Uniform and a mansion, Hanna Sarasa seemed like a Princess visiting the backwaters. It was now 22 December. At Daito Apartments, inside Mito’s apartment four girls were preparing for an end of year Christmas Party. It is in the kitchen of Mito’s apartment that we lay our scene~~~~~~_

“And then you put the cake into the hot oven and leave it to bake for 3 hours, 15 minutes” Hanna instructed to the eagerly listening [Mito](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/magical_girl_cards/card_30154_c.png).

“Uwaah, you’re so good at baking” Mito exclaimed “Where did you learn to be so good at baking?”

“Well---” Hanna began before her gazed turned to the butt of her brunette-haired girlfriend Mikoto who was un-tying her apron “I learned from the best.”

That was not a joke, Hanna did spend a lot of time with Mikoto and sometimes they baked, cooked...among other things.

“Sooooo, what do we do now?” Mito innocently asked as she stared at the puddle of batter baking under the yellow over light.

A mischievious smirk came to Hanna’s face. Mito looked like the gullible type. No, Hanna would consider her a simple idiot judging from her behaviour and speech. She carefully consider her next words.

“Now, Mito, now we wait and watch. We have to keep a very close eye on the cake or it will burn up, and we won’t have a cake ta’ eat. That wouldn’t be good, would it?”

“No! No, no. That’s not good at all!” Mito suddenly yelled, her eyes lighting up with fear. Hanna bit her tongue suppressing a laugh.

“Then—would ya mind looking after the cafe while it rises” Hanna suggested, a wicked grin on her face.

“Of course! We’re friends! And friends help each other!” Mito squealed in reply.

“Then I’ll be off” Hanna said as she took off the apron “see ya in 3 hours and remember, you can’t leave the cake alone.”

“Roger roger!” Mito piqued. As Hanna left the kitchen Mito sat on a chair and poured herself a cup of tea before turning to face the yellow-lit oven.

When Hanna left Mito’s unit she spotted Mikoto walking back to her own apartment unit. Taking baby steps she sneaked up to Mikoto and pulled her in for a hug.

“Eee—oh Hanna!” berated Mikoto “Don’t scare me like that! You’ll make me wet myself!”

“Sorry, sorry” Hanna laughed.

“Did you remember to put the cake in the oven?” Mikoto asked as she brushed at Hanna’s hand.

“Course, course” Hanna replied “And uh---Mito is going to watch over it for a bit” 

“You didn’t play a cruel trick on her did you?” Mikoto enquired as she unwrapped herself from Hanna to look into her lover’s eyes. “Tell me you didn’t.”

“No no, Mito will be fine” Hanna said brushing off Mikoto’s suggestions.

“Well okay...if you say so. So what do we do now mmmmh--”

Mikoto was cut off as Hanna leaned in for a kiss. It was short, brief and warm. Too short as Mikoto quickly pulled away.

“We got 3 hours Mikoto” Hanna said suggestively “There’s a lot we can do.”

The two held hands as they walked into Mikoto’s apartment, devoid of life but two lovers.

_______________________________________________________________

“Eh? You’re still here” Hanna gasped as she looked at Mito who was in a worst state since she left. She was sitting on the floor, her legs sprawled apart and her hands firmly between her legs. On the table was a half-finished pot of tea.

“Toilet, toilet…” Mito muttered while shaking.

“Like did you seriously wait for 3 hours...cause that’s pretty hilari--”

“HANNA!” Mikoto yelled “You told me you didn’t play any cruel tricks on Mito...now look at her!”

Mikoto turned to Mito still muttering her six word mantra and took her by the left arm. 

“Come on Mito, let’s get you out of here. I’m really sorry for Hanna for playing this cruel joke. She’s a bit--”

Mikoto tried to pull Mito up but she remained firmly stuck to the floor as if she was refusing to budge.

“No-no please--” Mito whispered, tears starting to prick her eyes

“Oi, oi, don’t be stubborn” Hanna chimed in “Look it was a joke--”

Mikoto shot a dangerous glare at Hanna who froze before continuing “And ya don’t have to wait anymore, come on let’s get you to the toilet.”

With that Hanna also wrapped her arms around Mito’s right arm and began pulling at Mito’s arms but she refused to budge. Mito looked at her shaking her head begging her not to pull. Frustrated Hanna exerted more of her strength, and was instantly satisfied when she saw Mito’s rear lift from the floor.

“And up we go”

At once both Mikoto and Hanna pulled Mito onto her shaking legs.

“Nooo!!” With a shrieking scream both Mikoto and Hanna’s eyes turned to Mito’s legs, realings what a mistake they had made. Mito’s resistance broke as white clear piss gushed through her panties splattering onto the tiled kitchen floor.

Mikoto glanced downwards to see the puddle of pee spread under Mito’s flood. Hanna’s eyes were transfixed on the small rivers of pee streaking down Mito’s tiny legs and into her socks. Their faces full of shock and horror. The sound of pee was loud and hissing as droplets of pee splashed as it hit the hard the surface of the floor and bounced onto Mito’s legs adding her warm humiliation.

The loud hissing continued like a broken faucet until it slowed to a steady stream before tapering off into small drops. Mito could feel her panties clinging to her now warm crotch, hot liquid dripping down her thighs and calves and even worst was the disgusting feeling of her own waste in her socks. She looked down at the ocean on the floor as tears began welling up in her eyes before dripping down her face.

“UWAAAA---”

Mito fell onto the floor with a splash as Mikoto immediately went to the side to wrap her arms around her friend, ignoring the puddle on the tiles. She pulled Mito in as she stared at Mito accusingly

“THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” Mikoto yelled with a rage that Hanna had not seen before. 

“I-I-I—I’m sorry Mik--”

Mikoto’s eyes widened with raging fire. Her mouth opened to say something but instead she just glared at Hanna. 

Speechless and in shock at Mikoto’s anger Hanna looked down and walked away, far away from the kitchen and the floor covered in piss.

After Hanna left, Mikoto turned to Mito. Her anger replaced with calm.

“Come on Mito, let’s get you cleaned up” 

Mito rubbed her tears away as Mikoto stood her up and led her to her room, her sopping, soaking panties and socks clinging to her vulva and legs.

_____

The Christmas party for Hanna was as awkward and chilly as Hanna could expect. Mikoto kept ignoring her the entire night and any attempts to speak to her ignored. Mito’s friends Seika and Reira shot glares at her and sat between Mito and Hanna, as though they were protecting a child from a bully.

Admist the chilling silence Mikoto pricked at a slice of cake with her fork. Hanna knew she had done something wrong but she wasn’t sure why. It was just a joke wasn’t it? Hadn’t she already said sorry to Mikoto, she thought? So why was she still avoiding her?

Her appetite ruined by the tension Hanna excused herself from the table as she walked to the balcony. Not that anyone noticed nor care. As she walked to the balcony she saw the dark sky lit up by the white pointed stars, the balcony was don with an apparel of green and red Christmas decorations and standing there, humming to herself, was Mito.

“Speak of the devil” Hanna thought. Looking at her stupid poofy hair and listening to her stupid song Hanna felt anger welling up in her. She wanted to hit Mito. She wanted to kill her for ruining her relationship with Mikoto but she didn’t have the energy for it. It would only have made Mikoto more angry.

Instead she walked to Mito’s side to stare at the stars with her.

Mito stopped humming when she noticed the purple haired girl. Turning to her she gazed at her face she could see that Hanna was unhappy and broke the ice.

“You know the story of Christmas right, right? One of those stars up there led Three Wise Men to find Jesus! Or so my penpal says. Have you met her? You should meet her! Ashley is so, so funny!”

Hanna scoffed. She stopped believing in Gods a long time ago. There was no being up there watching over them to protect her. If there was, they were assholes. She learned the hard way at Mizuna that there was only Weak and Strong and the Strong fight to survive, lest they risk being dominated.

“I bet me, Reira and Seika could be Three Wise Men! We should totally have a play at school the story sounds so fun! Oh, oh and we can have lambs. Can you be a lamb?” Mito piqued up.

No response, the two of them continued staring at the starry sky as Mito hummed. Done with the awkward silence Hanna took a puff and did something she never thought she’d do.

“I-I’m sorry for what happened earlier today” Hanna apologised “Sorry for making you piss yourself like that.”

Mito wrapped her arms around Hanna’s neck and pulled her in for a surprise hug. Hanna was speechless and shocked until Mito whispered

“You’re the first person who apologised Hanna-chan.”

At that Hanna felt her heart sunk in shame. She could guess what she meant by that tone. She could hear the jeers and see the bruises. Mito may have been a Magical Girl but her life was already hell at school. In a flash she saw herself back in the classroom surrounded by girls beating her, pulling her hair. She was no better than them was she? And she only played that trick on her because she knew Mito was…

Hanna embraced the hug and pulled Mito in as she repeated “I’m really really sorry Mito please forgive me.”

“Of course Hanna.” Mito said as she pulled away from the hug “We’re friends aren’t we?”

Hanna didn’t know if she deserved forgiveness or why Mito had forgiven her so easily but looking at her earnest smile she could see Mito meant it and that was enough for her.

They returned to the party with Mito happily announcing their reconciling (as well as Hanna’s apology) on 22 December to the approval of Mikoto and Mito’s friends.


	23. Cutting down a Tree- Sayaka Miki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character-Relevant tags: F/F, Aged-up, Married Couple, Christmas

The forest floor was covered by thick blanket of white snow. Not a single shrubs, leaf twigs or thicket could be seen only white snow and snow-covered trees. A trail of manmade footprints led from a wooden cabin to a oak tree. In front of the tree stood a tall, bluenette whose feminine features were unrecognisable beneath a thick cream coloured coat, black snow pants. Her eyes were shielded from the elements by a thick snow goggles and a blue scarf distinct for it's floral pattern. The Bluenette had a large axe slung over her shoulder and was here to work. She looked the tree up and down before nodding. This was the tree she needed, not to tall, not to short. The Bluenette held her axe out waist length, positioning it near the bark of the snow-capped tree and began chopping

_Chop_

The axe struck the thick oak tree cleaving into it. The chopper loosened the axe. She swung it backwards and struck again

_Chop_

The dent in the tree became longer and thicker, the axehead had now buried itself half-way into the tree. The Bluenette could see her job was almost done, just one final chop and she could get out of this biting cold and be back home with her wife. Grunting she pulled the axe out of it's enlodged position. She swung her axe all the way backwards and with every last ounce of her strength she swung at the tree.

_Chop_

"Ah crap"

The tree was struck with a mighty force but the Bluenette was jolted by the sudden shock. Her bladder control was loosened and the liquid contents released into her trousers. As the tree crunched and fell into the snow the Bluenette could only look down in bemused embarrassment as her legs bathed in warm urine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The fire crackled by the stone chimneyplace and on it hung two twin stockings, one for one half of a married couple. Sitting on a sofa touching her bloated pregnant belly was 30 Year old Nanaka Tokiwa staring bemusedly at her wife, 29 Year Old [Sayaka Miki](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/magical_girl_cards/card_20044_c.png) who came back to the log cabin with not just a Christmas Tree but an accident.

"I did remember telling you not to drink all that Calpis and hot coffee earlier did I not?" Nanaka berated as Sayaka stripping out of her brown trousers. Her pants were darkened by a streak of urine that stretched from the crotch area to the bottom of the leggings.

"Always the voice of reason, aren't ya" Sayaka sarcastically replied as she stepped out of her trousers before leaving it by the fireplace to dry. As she did she gave Nanaka a good look at her ass. Her blue and white striped panties sogging with pee hugged the contours of her bottom and clung to her skin.

"It's why I manage our finances Sayaka-chan...and you do the brawn." Nanaka said. She slowly stood up on her feet and walked towards Sayaka with a towel and fresh change of clothes. "Shame you couldn't do it without soiling yourself."

"Still" Nanaka said as she looked at the tree still glistening with white snow "You picked a good tree. I do think this will be a Christmas to remember.

Taking Nanaka's offering of a towel Sayaka wrapped it around her legs to soak up the last drops of pee. She then took her fresh change of clothes and walked to the shower but not before noticing the frown on Nanaka's face.

"My weren't you going to part ways with your underwear in front of me? I do enjoy seeing the shaven privates of the dear mother to my child" Nanaka teased.

"Gah! You're such a pervert Nanaka. I'm taking a bath." Sayaka replied before walking into the toilet. She was done with her wife's jibes.

Nanaka let out a light giggle to herself before picking up a length of tinsle, left lying in a box. The tree had to be decorated and it would be a Christmas to remember for a couple alone in the Yukon.


	24. Christmas Party- Kyouko Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyouko Sakura got rolled again. This chapter will have more yuri.
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: F/F, Public Sex, Lesbian Sex, Aged up Characters, Clubbing, Age Gap, Christmas

The Christmas Eve Party at Shinsei's most frequented nightclub was an event to behold. The ground shook with the vibration of music. The room was dim but for the glowing neon lights and with hundred of dancing bodies moshed together all wearing some form of Santa dresses or casual dancewear. Ash, sweat and alcohol were smells that mixed together as the DJ bathed in the attention and glory of the audience.

In the middle of the moshpit stood 24 Year Old Konomi and 20 Year Old[Kyouko](https://approachphase.files.wordpress.com/2013/06/yeyg_20130624.jpg) who were wildly kissing on the floor as Konomi slid her fingers along Kyouko's slit, covered by thin layer of cotton. When Konomi broke the kiss first she looked up and down at the younger girl. She could not see the colours but Konomi knew that Kyoko was wearing- a puffy santa coat, too warm for the increasingly hot dance pit, and a red skirt held up with a white buckle. White cotton cuffs lined the skirt, sleeves and neck. Completing the look was a cute red and green plaid kneesocks. Not something that Kyoko would normally wear but for this very special occasion. Konomi, on the other hand, wore a simple short red dress. Konomi could also tell that Kyoko was at her limit. Her little sub had down eight beers and she could see her kneesocks buckling under her three-fingered assault on Kyoko's crotch.

"Do you have to go?" Konomi kindly asked with a smirk?

"F-fucking hell I do" Kyouko spat out trying to regain control over the situation by reverting to her usual snark. It was kind of cute but soon Konomi would let Kyoko know who was really in charge.

She leaned into Kyouko's ears still tracing Kyoko's privates and whispered "Then go."

Konomi curled her fingers up and pushed into Kyouko's panties. With a moan Kyoko arched her head back as the last bit of her resistance evaporated. Hot piss poured out of Kyoko's panties onto Konomi's hand. The shower of piss was warm on Konomi's palm as it seeped through the gap and onto the floor below. Pushing into Kyouko's crotch Konomi continued rubbing, spreading the warm liquid all over Kyouko's cotton panties.

And around them the dancers continued to dance. The music too loud for them to hear the waterfalls flowing onto the dancefloor from a red-headed Mrs Claus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an old story I read on Old Shara and Ger whose name I have long-forgotten. I only vaguely recall the title began with 'Lemon.' RIP.


	25. Christmas Movie- Melissa de Vignolles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Drinking Game, Alternate Universe- Modern Day, Christmas

Christmas Day, Kosho Ward at a certain Maid Cafe in Kosho Ward.

Decorating the roof of the maid cafe were an array of Christmas decorations. Green tinsel with hints of silver and white lined the roof following the rim like a green snake until the head touched it’s own tail. Stuck upon the thin blue walls were holly, snowflakes and specks of snows evoking the feeling of winter as well as signs reading ‘Merry Xmas.’ Smart waiters in black suits matched their uniform with a Santa Hat. Yet the cafe was devoid of maids but for three maids, in various dresses, seated upon wooden chairs on a small stage. In front of them was a greying boxset TV upon a wheeled trolley and behind them; a black-rimmed white projection screen. The floor was cleared of tables, and in it’s place stood lines of folding chairs for the dozens of guests chatting amongst themselves or scanning their phone as their waited for the main event.

One of the maids, [Melissa de Vignolles](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/2019-06/melissa_casual.png), felt her heart racing as she looked out at the mostly-male crowd with the occasional female. As an exchange student from France working as a maid cafe she was no stranger to a stage like this. She had sang dozens of Japanese songs with a thick foreign song but this was different. She had been asked to participate in an annual Christmas event held by the under-performing maid cafes of Kosho Ward. The instructions from her boss were simple. Play a drinking game while watching a Christmas Movie and keep drinking until only one of them was still in a dry panty and skirt. The name of the event? The All-Kamihama Maid Drinking Game.

Melissa kept her head down as she listened to the pink-haired maid to her right explain the rules and instructions with a microphone. Drink when a ‘Magical Deal is made with Santa,’ ‘Drink if there’s a mistletoe’ and various other rules listed on a bingo card which Melissa had been given. The Pinkette, who Melissa thought was named Ikumi, seemed a little...too enthusiastic about the prospect of peeing herself in front of dozens of perverts. Compared to Melissa’s long blue dress, the Pinkette’s maid outfit left more to imagination. A long black dress with white frilly shoulder cuffs, a white apron and what could only be described as a breast window. The Pinkette’s chest seem to jut out from a hole in her dress, covered only by a thin, white, cotton shirt. 

“Why did I ever agree to do this” Melissa asked herself in French as a waiter walked by and passed a bottle of Calvados covered in cold drips of water and fizzing with alcohol. 

“Ah that’s right, I have a weakness for alcohol” she told herself whilst taking the beer. As soon as her boss told her about the free beer she immediately signed up like the fool she was.

“At least I’m getting paid for this” Melissa thought. She glanced out at the audience of eager perverts waiting to see three young maids wet themselves. 

“And at least it won’t go up on Cornpub” Melissa grimaced as she watched waiters with grey treys, walking row-by-row, to confiscate the attendees’ mobile phones.

The microphone was passed to a white-haired maid to her left whose dress was the stuff of fetish. A much shorter blue maid dress whose frills only reached above the thigh. A corset laced around her waist. Her nape, shoulder and back area was exposed. Customers could easily see down her cleavage every time this tiny maid bent over to leave a drink o the table. Completing the look were a pair of black kneesocks, laced at the tip. A zettai ryouiki which emphasised her creamy white thigh area.

The white-haired, whose Melissa recalled was named Kanagi, talk about the movie they were about to watch. Something called ‘Five Holidays.’ Melissa cringed as she listened to the plot summary, it sounded awful. If you didn’t want to spent your holidays with awful relatives, why should you Melissa considered as her thoughts turned to her creepy Uncle Gilles. 

The White-hair finished up and passed the microphone to Melissa. Melissa froze like a deer in headlights as the crowd began murmuring. Why was the microphone being passed to her?

“Wait, this is my cue” 

Melissa hastily took the microphone before nervously speaking into it “L-let’s have fun together.”

The crowd seemed to like it though as they laughed at the foreigner stumbling with her words.

The TV screen came to life and the movie began. Glancing behind her Melissa could see the movie projected on the white screen above her for the customers to watch

Her eyes turned again to the blocky small screen. Less than 10 minutes had passed and Melissa had to take a gulp from her bottle. The alcohol was crisp and bubbly as it washed down her throat. The scene changed to the couple arguing as they walked to the first family house. Someone was named Nick, she took another swill from her beer. 

“I can probably do this” Melissa thought. She had once down 10 beers back in Paris and managed to waddle home with not even a drip in her panties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 Minutes later and Melissa was bored out of her mind. The three empty bottles besides her chair had no effect. She was still sober enough to know she was bored. Taking a glimpse to her left and right she could see that Ikumi wasn’t in a good state. She had her legs crossed and she was wildly tapping her left foot. Kanagi was better off though. She was steely calm and she showed no signs of desperation.

“Special instruction time” A waiter announced.

She looked down at her bingo card and her eyes widened in disbelief. One vodka shot. For every bauble on the tree.

She looked up at the smallscreen from her sheet and saw that the movie had paused on a close up of the Christmas. There must been 5, 6, 12 no 40 baubles on the tree!

“Impossible” thought Melissa as a waiter walked to her side with with a silver tray. Set upon the tray were three dozen small glasses filled with clear, foreboding liquid. This Special Rule was made with one intent. At least one girl on stage would have an accident.

Reluctantly, Melissa picked up one glass and downed a shot. The vodka was stinging hot on her palate, the taste was so strong that she could feel alcohol filling her nostrils. Setting the empty shot glass down she took another glass, and another until she had downed every last shot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is getting bad” Melissa thought.

Melissa’s legs were stuck tightly together at the knees. Her hands were between her legs pushing her apron and dress into her crotch.

To her right Ikumi was in no better state. She was standing up now, mumbling neevously as she rubbed her right leg with her left. Kanagi was also close. She sat on the floor, taking care not to show her panties to the audience with bother hands between her legs as she looked up at the television set.

Melissa did not know if she could last the final 30 minutes as she watched the couple arguing over whether or not to have a child. She could feel that it was starting to drip into her cotton panties as she grind her knees together. Her bladder was sore and burning for release.

The scene changed again. The male protagonist was talking to bitter asshole father in the kitchen. The father walked over to the kitchen sink and turn a knob unleashing a steady stream of water from the kitchen faucet.

“No no” Melissa thought as she gripped at her crotch in desperation. The sound of water flowing had made it much harder to hold it in. The crowd watched excited as the cute French girl crossed and uncrossed her calves together.

Melissa tried to block out the sound, focusing instead on inner calm but she couldn’t. She could hear the sound of flowing and she thought about dripping her legs into a warm bath. She saw the stream and thought of showering, warms drops of water flowing down her back.

Pee pushed out from her tortured bladder, soaking her panties with warm pee. Looking down at shock Melissa tried to regain control but it was too late. Warm liquid flowed from the burst bladder exciting the crowd as they watch Melissa’s apron turn from white to grey. Melissa could feel as the urine soaked into her bottom and into her dress, forming a puddle in her chair as it flowed and dribble over the sides in a dozen tiny streams. The piss also streaked down her dress and flowed down the back of her dress and dripped onto the wooden stage.

Ikumi and Kanagi backed away in shock as they watch the streams from the French girl as the pipi made a lake on the stage and gathered around her feet. As the warm drips of flowed from Melissa some in the crowd grunted, their own bodies working against them to push out another kind of hot drip. The few girls in the crowd felt their panties dripping with slime as they transfixed on the cute girl having an accident.

Melissa continued to look down in shame and shock that was peeing in public in front of dozens of strangers. The pee began slowing leaving Melissa in a wet state with pee dripping from her chair. Finally done she hurriedly stood up and left the stage in her wet knickers clinging to her, an apron greyed with urine and a dress stained at both the front and back. Two puddles of pee were left behind, on her chair and on the stage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Melissa didn’t bother returning to watch the rest of the movie. She discovered later that Ikumi had won the Game and walked off the stage to pee in a toilet. The customers filed out happy with their Christmas gift worth every single last yen.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Good Night.


	26. Crowds- Little Kyubey (You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, since Little Kyubey is a playable character I added the critter into the pot. For the purposes of this story, it's a she and I more or less made her a version of Kagami from Lucky Star. Now onto the final third of this challenge
> 
> Chapter-Relevant tags: Chikan, Rape, Molestation, Vampire Sex, Self-Insert, Second Person, Train Sex, Personification, Humiliation, Tsundere, Bondage

On this planet there were 7 billion humans and of the many customs (You), an alien taking human form, did not understand was why they all chose to buy consumer goods on a single day. The strange ceremony also required one to be physically present and purchase goods at the exact same location. 

“Were there not dozens of similar ‘shops’ in Kamihama?” You thought as your tiny body clipped the passing-by human drones. Had human technology not render physical vending obsolete? Sales Day, you knew after this afternoon this was one human custom you would hate forever.

“Right this way Kyuu-chan!” Your sister/soulmate Ui cried out to you as she led you towards a subway station platform – weaving through a herd of Homo sapiens bodies. Kyuu-chan that was your nickname in the Mikadzuki Family. You didn’t like it at first but it was better than the alternatives- Mokyuu, Furball, Shiro.

Pushing your way through the crowd you now realised it was probably better if you had stayed in your fluffy mascot form. But you insisted in taking human form while shopping. With your clear skin and rather large chest you appeared to be an ordinary girl but for the cat like ears and the white twintails that protruded from it. Still it was a tad unfortunate that the randomly conjured costume you were given was not appropriate for winter shopping

[You](https://cdn.donmai.us/original/4d/be/__kyubey_mahou_shoujo_madoka_magica_drawn_by_obiwan__4dbe2bef1ab5c21a7e65122c9442791e.jpg) wore a thin purple gown rimmed with white and black frills transparent enough to let the world see your bra. It offered little protection against the elements and you could feel arms and legs crashing into your exposed cleavage, midriff and legs. Your purple skirt might as well been non-existent as it gave a glimpse of your black underwear. Completing the look was two knee-length black socks. You knew old women and perverted men were giving you leers but you had long stop paying them attention. Once you would have been embarrassed but you had long since stop being ashamed, didn’t Iroha go to battle in a full body lingerie?

Although your costume wasn’t desirable, there were advantages to your body. You could feel the emotions of a young girl/potential contractor, the sensation of pain on your body. An ordinary Incubator would have said you were mentally ill but you would tell them that you were conducting important research. What Incubators had in technology, they made up for in their lack of empathy, they were a race devoid of emotions. Perhaps, you thought, by taking this form you could help bridge a gap? 

You looked ahead at the station platform. It was simple and utilitarian. One giant hole, a rectangular platform in the middle and a set of rail on both sides. The platform was held up by four columns plastered with green tiles. It seems that humans like to represent their subway lines with colours. And as with everywhere that afternoon, it was filled with a sea of people.

Up ahead you could make out the blue and pink smocks of your owners/friends Yachiyo and Iroha who had joined you and Ui for this human festival called ‘Sales Day.’

“Ui, Ui” you yelled as your tiny hands slipped from her’s. She disappeared behind a sea of bodies and then she was gone.

You pushed your ways toward a tiled column and saw two, arrow-headed lines marked with spots and names. You saw the arrows pointing in opposing directions and surmised that they marked which way the trains would be heading. Left side to go up, right side to go down, or so you thought.

“Come on, you can do this” You encouraged yourself as you looked at the mess of names that meant nothing to you. All you could remember was walking into ‘Shinsei Station’ but you could not see the name Shinsei.

Hoping for the best you walk to the left of the column and lined up for the next train. The train, it was what the humans used for transportation. A loud metal box set upon wheels and powered by electricity fed to it by overhanging wires or a third set of rail. And it was very loud.

With a woosh a speeding train marked with a green line, passed by before coming to a halt. You could feel a gush of wind hit your face. You observe that humans could not resist making their transportation means as loud as possible from screeching trains to honking cars and whistling air machines.

The automatic barriers dividing the masses from their metal box whirred open simultaneously with the train door as, more humans flooded out onto an already packed space. You moved out of the way to let the human stream through before joining the human flood in the opposite direction. Packed with bodies on both sides you waddled onto the train car before you were squeezed in by even more of the apes. This was the worst, you thought, you were being stuffed like a sardine as the human proverb goes.

The doors whirred shut. You could barely move at all trapped in the mass of protein. All you could see where bodies and you could barely make out the rails and the ads lining the roof traincar.

The sound of steel grinding could be heard as the traincar began moving. As the train accelerated you felt a vibration in your pocket. It was your ‘phone’ a contraption humans used to communicate. You picked it up and saw the name ‘Ui.’ You pressed the green icon and put it to your ears which, inconveniently enough, was inches above where a human ear would be. You felt stupid and self-conscious holding your phone above your head.  
“Hello...where are you idiots” You snapped. “I’m on the train. Yes I’m heading towards…”

You looked around for the LED screen that you knew was on every traincar, a struggle given you were approximately 140cm in your human form. Glancing around you finally found it, closer than expected. You gleaned the screen and told Ui where you were heading.

“What?” Your yelled. “What do you mean I’m heading in the wrong direction?”

“No-no-no. Shut up! I did not get lost” You shouted in reply to Felicia’s teasing.

“O-okay.” You said listening to Iroha. You were instructed to get off at the a station called Kosho-Gakuen-Mae and wait for your family. 

“No for the last time! I did not get lost” You yelled in reply to Felicia’s snide remark at the other end. “It’s not my fault you humans didn’t invent teleportation yet!”

You clicked the red button and slid your phone back your pocket as you settled in for a brief the ride. You could feel wandering eyes homing in on you. Looking at the gap between your modestly-sized breast. Or were they looking at your belly? Or maybe their eyes were drawn to your thighs and your underwear beneath your transparent, see-through skirt. You had heard rumours of molesters and in your vulnerable outfit you must have been attracting all kinds of leering attention. You knew you could fight off most predators but you were also a human girl feeling emotions like embarrassment and self-consciousness.

“It’s okay. They are just pathetic humans” You re-assured yourself “I can deal with them.”

The train announced the next stop, not the one you wanted. It slowed down to a crawl as the doors on the right slid open allowing you to shuffle to a more comfortable space near the unopened left side. More humans packed on before the door closed and the train began accelerating.

“Just one more stop” You told yourself.

The train was quiet but for the sound of the machine working. You could hear the clanging of the wheels and the traincar shifting mixed with the low silent muttering. Nothing was going to happen you thought but you were wrong. Suddenly you felt an electricity through your spine making you gasp in shock. Someone was touching your exposed left thigh.

You ignored it at first, thinking it was just an accident but the touching became more blatant. A rough hand was grabbing at your thigh and sliding their hand up and down it. The groping hand slid over to your buttocks to massage it. You decided you had enough. You would catch this pervert red-handed.

You balled your right hand into a first and turned around to hit the pervert with force appropriate for a criminal but your fist was caught by the wrist. You were slammed against the door. Your right arms locked against the metal, as if manacled and your chest was pushed against the glass window. You could feel the predator’s hand had slide from your buttocks. It slowly moved between your crack, underneath your legs before settling on your vulnerable vag, protected only by a thin layer of fabric.

The attacker used two fingers and traced your slit rhythmically as your breathing became more aroused. The molester then slid a finger along your sexual reproductive organ causing you to gasp in surprise. You had never explored your body for sexual purposes so what you felt, it was something new. You could feel something seeping into your panties from the expert attack on your sex. You were also afraid, afraid of these new sensations forced onto your inexperienced body. Was the body of a young female this receptive to touches?

“My my, who knew that Kyubey would be so easily aroused?” the deep, gravelly voice said.

You looked into the glass and got a closer look at your attacker. What you saw shocked you. It was Kanagi Izumi but she looked different. Her eyes were scarlet red, her hat replaced by a black headband with white frills. It would look like a maid outfit if not for the touch of black feathers, the large red rose and the black frills adorning it. Attached to her soul gem was a bat-like wing coloured black and red. She looked like a vampire. A predatory Vampire Chikan.

“Kanagi, you, you, you idiot” You berated her “Let go of me.”

“But look at how much you’re enjoying it” She smirked, “Are you sure you want this to end?”

Your free hand went to your mouth and you barely suppressed a moan as she pushed into your vagina through your underwear. Your breathing became short and sharp as she continued tracing.

“I guess not. You have the body of a woman right now Incubator” the Vampire slurred “And you’re going to feel like a woman.”

“S-stop, I’m not. Th-this doesn’t feel good at all. Idiot! Pervert!” you silently screamed at Kanagi, hoping she would see reason. You knew she was a friend of Iroha and that she would not attack her normally but something was making her act strange.

The hands moved away from your crotch. You breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she had seen reason but your relief was short-lived as the assault continued. Kanagi’s hand cupped your right breast and groped at it through your dress and your bra. She slid her hand down your underwear to directly attack your crotch. Her fingers were felt rough and coarse as you drew back and forth along your vag.

“I’ve long wanted to get one back and now-now you’re so vulnerable.” Kanagi whispered threateningly as you shook your head. You heard horror stories of what the Incubators had done but you knew you were not like them. You were being accused of horrible things and attacked for sins you never committed.

“Wait no! I-I’m not like that” you pleaded but Kanagi was not listening as she continued to forcefully molest your body. You could feel her on tingling your breast and on tracing your hot vag. It was driving you mad with pleasure.

“Is this your first time having sex in a human body?” Kanagi laughed as she simultaneously attacked both your chest and your vag. You could hear the mechanical train voice announce your stop. You heard the train sliding to a halt and the opening of automatic doors. You knew you had to escape but you couldn’t. Your head was becoming weak. Your legs like jelly and you were held firmly in place by Kanagi’s strong arms.

“You’re really sensitive.” She taunted and to emphasise her point she slid a finger into your vag eliciting a long moan from you.  
“Let me teach you a lesson about the human body…” the Vampire continued. Looking at the reflection you could see the door closing, along with your opportunity to escape. And you could feel you were getting dizzier in spite of your attempts to fight off the feelings. 

“This is a vagina.” she said before putting three fingers inside you causing you to arch back in a moan. You tried to break free of her grasp but Kanagi only pushed you against the door.  
As she continued pumping you with her fingers, making you weak with pleasure, she undid the tie holding your gown together. You felt her fingers moving under your breast. You were scared. What was she planning now? In a deft movement she slid your bra upwards exposing your breasts to the world. You gasped as you felt her hand palming at your bare chest. 

“And this...is a girl’s breast. Quite sensitive if you know where to touch”

Your molester squeezed the tips of your areolae causing you stumble in a mix of pleasure and pain. You felt her fingers exit your vag only for her to grope both your breasts with her hands.

“Mmmm mmmm” you softly moaned. Your mind becoming increasingly hazy. You did not want this at all yet Kanagi was an expert at forced pleasure.

“No...no...this doesn’t feel good...at all” You spat out in disgust both at your body and your attacker.

You could see the chikan’s mouth twist into a wicked grin. You were obviously lying. You could see your half-open mouth as Kanagi pushed her fingers into your areolae and traced circles around your sensitive tits.

“Then how about a bet?” Your gropist says “If you don’t climax by the time we reach the final stop I’ll let you go but if you do….”

Red, web-like tendril bound your hands together and pulled you back. You looked upwards in fright and could see your wrist were bound tightly together and attached by red tendrils to a railing. Your bare body was left exposed and vulnerable now that you could no longer use your arms to fight off your attacker.

“...I’m going to have to punish you.” Kanagi finished.

She slid your underwear down around your kneesocks giving her free access to your precious place.

Again she continued her twin assault on your breast and privates. You struggled against your bonds but you could not break free. You were trapped like prey on a spider’s web and the spider was playing with you. You had no choice but endure until you reached your destination.

“I can see you are breathing heavily..” The Vampire taunted. “You enjoy being raped don’t you? You little minx…”

“No stop, that’s not…” You started but your words choked on silent moans of ecstasy as the Vampire squeezed and pull at your areola.

“You’re dripping. I can feel your wetness on my fingers…Your weak spot is your senstive, perky breasts.” the Vampire whispered as she stopped pumping. She slid her fingers across your cheek leaving a trail of your slime. You close your eyes and shook your head still trying to deny.

“No stop, I-I don’t feel a thing.” Deny as you might you knew that scientifically human female bodies became wet with arousal, and on your cheek as proof of it. You were being sexually aroused while being forced.

“Your breasts are quite big Incubator. Why are they so big? You want a molester to touch you.” The Vampire continued whilst she listened to your silent moans.

“No, no, I’m not like---MMMMM” Your sentence ended in a soft moan of unwanted pleasure as Nagitan’s fingers enter your slit again.

“My innate is mind-reading...and right now you are afraid yet finding this pleasurable- getting assaulted on the train by a stranger. Your body is working against you...isn’t it?”

Her fingers curled upwards inside of you causing you to gasp. This was something different.

“Oh my, you even have a G-Spot in your human form” Kanagi laughed.

“No p-please stop” You moaned. Your eyelids were half-closed now, your body was no longer yours to command but a plaything for Nagitan.

“Given your reaction I’m right. Let’s test it…”

You did not know much about a G-Spot but the Vampire did as she played with it causing your voice to become ever more rough as you writhed against your bindings. The Vampire pinched your right areolae knowing it was your weak spot making you ever more weaker as something built inside of you.

“No p-please stop. I’m going to pee…”

You did not get the reaction you wanted. Instead of stopping the Vampire bit down on your exposed nape forcing a prolonged moan from you. You closed your eyes as your knees began buckling and your world went white with pleasure. The shock made you lose control and you felt your pee pour out of you in a dripping flood. In your ecstasy you could still hear it flow Your legs shook, and you writhed in pleasure. Nagitan ceased biting on your neck leaving four red marks on your nape, marking you as her prey.

When your binding dissipated you collapsed onto the floor still dazed from your first forced orgasm. As your high ended you could feel something warm on your palms and legs. Did someone pour hot tea on the floor? You opened your eyes and looked down in shock. You were kneeling in a puddle of your own human piss and it was soaking into your hands and legs. You had peed all over the traincar floor. You went red with embarrassment, normal human girls would not pee in a traincar let alone touch their own disgusting matter.

Yet you knew you had your chance, you were no longer bound together by the awful red ropes. You could hear the train doors opening and the footsteps of Homo Sapiens filing out. You quickly did up your lewd gown and pushed Kanagi away. You stumbled out the door whilst pulling up your sopping panties. It clung to you with hot liquid waste, a disgusting feeling, but that wasn’t on your mind right now as you raced through the crowd and down the stairs. The only thing that was in your mind was escape.

You had almost reached the turnstile when you felt a hand on your mouth and strong arms grabbing on your waist pulling you backwards as you moaned into the hand whilst kicking in terror. Not a single human seem to notice.

“It’s time for your punishment” the Vampire whispered into your ear- filling you with dread.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kosho Public Toilet

You could make out that you were inside a public toilet. You could see the walls lined with porcelain sinks and a long mirror and on the floor was green tiles, a design typical of a room where humans released their bodily waste. You took a glance, your attacker Vampire Kanagi had captured you again. You took one last look at your frightened look before she dragged you into empty cubicle and threw you onto a toilet seat.

You tried to break past her but she pushed you back onto the toilet.

You could see her full magical costume. She was wearing a leotard held up by belts leading to an elaborate black neck cuff. It was rimmed with gold and frilled to give the appearance of a bat wing and led to a white collar with a scarlet ribbon. You could see Kanagi was also wearing a black leather dog collar except she wasn’t the one submitting. She was like a vicious dog ready to attack.

Looking down you could see the leotard only covered half her breasts and you could see even more of her cleavage through a diamond-shaped window. Her legs were covered by skin-coloured pantyhose decorated with a black marking and held up by a garterbelt. Her arms were covered by a large fanciful shoulder cuff. The vampiric look was complete with a black and red, flowing cape.

Gazing at her large breasts you would be aroused, if you weren’t so terrified.

“P-please just let me go” you begged but your vampire captor was not listening. She slid her leotard to the side presenting to you a clean-shaven cunt. 

“Lick it you slut.” demanded the Vampire.

You looked reluctantly at the fleshy hole in front of you. You were frightened and wanted her to leave. Hopefully if you submitted she would let you go? Swallowing up your pride you began licking at her slit like a cat licking milk.

“Ahahaha, look at you” the Vampire goaded “You look just like a cat. No my pet.”

You ignored her insults as you kept licking, with each lick you tasted more of the Vampire’s musky salty drips.

“Aww yeah, keep going.” The Vampire said “You’re really good at this. Are you sure this is your first time? I bet you’re the Mikadzuki Public Toilet”

You closed your eyes and bit back your tears before continuing to trace the contours of Nagitan’s slit.

“Let’s help you out shall we?” Kanagi sadistically said.

“Mmmm”

You screamed in muffled pain as she yanked on both your hairtails, pulling you closer to her slit. It was as though your hair was being fulled prom your scalp and your ears were being tugged at the same time. You could barely breathe as your nose was mashed against her crotch. You began flicking faster with your tongue so that the pain would be done with.

“Yeah, yeah that’s it, that’s how you do it” Kanagi moaned. The sickfuck was enjoying this and she was close.

You continued lapping at her vag as Kanagi’s breathing became hoarser with each lick, her grip tightening on both your handles as she leaned in.

“Ah ah ahh! Here it comes!!”

You screamed out in pain as you were suddenly yanked forward by your hairtails. Your eyes widened in surprise as hot liquid filled your mouth and slid down your throat. All while your captor moaned in pleasure. When she let go of your hair you pulled back only to receive a hose of Nagitan’s squirt on your face. It filled your mouth, nostrils, got into eyes and sprayed into your hair. All you could feel was the drops of whatever-it-was on your face and the smell of Nagitan.

When the squirt subsided you hacked and coughed out the liquid and scratched at your eyes and hair, trying to get it out.

You looked up at Kanagi, you must have been looked pathetic covered in her juices.

“A-are you done yet you fucking pervert?” You yelled at her angrily. “W-wa-wait!”

Your hands were again pulled over your head and secured tightly at the wrist by red tendrils. You calves and your thighs were similarly bound together by conjured dark bindings. You watched as Kanagi conjured up a foreboding Red-And-Black rod. Knowing what was coming you tried to push your legs together but they were being slowly yanked apart.

“N-no please. No” You cried “Please just let me go. I won’t tell Yachiyo! Please!”

Try as you might though your legs were quickly spread open. With your hands tied, your legs open you knew you were vulnerable. You were about to be raped by a vampire. You tried to push them back together but they were held firmly in place by half a dozen magical red ropes. You watched in fear as Kanagi slowly approached you with her rod.

“Pl-please” you pleaded one last time as you gazed as the phallus glow in power and grow in length. As you did you could feel your drenched panties become wet again and dribbles onto the toilet seat. You had wet yourself once more, this time in fear. Your fear seemed to arouse the Vampire. She pushed her black phallus against your entry and traced it along your peeing slit.

When your accident ended. slid your panties to the side to reveal your vulnerable vagina positioned near a Nagitan’s large rod.  
“Pl-please I’m sorry. Just let me g-AAAAH!”

You cried out in pain as Nagitan began filling you with her penetrator. Pain seared through your body and mixed with regret as you wished you had never made your body an exact copy for a human female. Was this how painful it usually was for a human female to become a woman?

“It hurts, it hurts PULL OUT PULL OUT!” You cried but Nagitan continued sliding her penetrator into your fleshbox. You could feel it stretching in ways it wasn’t meant to be stretched from Nagitan’s black monster.

With one final push that made you yelp you could feel Nagitan’s crotch against yours, she had finally reached the base. 

You bit down your lip as she pulled out. Was it over you thought? Your hopes were short-lived as she slammed back into you making you cry out in pain. She slid back out and slid back in thrusting steadily as you blubbered in hoarse torment. It was burning down there and every thrust made you cry out in agony.

“S-stop please! Stop! Stop!” you moaned as Nagitan thrust even faster.

“Hehe, you even have the hymen of a functioning female body. Look down there Incubator. That blood means your cherry is popped.” Nagitan said. You looked down in a haze dazed by fever of discomfort and saw tendrils of dripping from your vagina and on Nagitan’s penetrator.

“Pervert” You spat out at your vampire rapist with every last bit of defiance “You fucking pervert. Lolicon! Criminal!”

Nagitan laughed again as you were jerked forward by the webbing. The binding your calves and thighs disappeared. Another rope attached to your right leg and stretched it upwards. You were left to balance on your left leg.

“Now let’s change positions shall we…”

Nagitan continued thrusting this time it felt like it was hitting you deeper. Tears pricked your eyes as you wished you could go back home. Back home with Iroha, Yachiyo and Ui and far away from all of this. Yet the slamming of flesh and the searing pain with every strike bought to reality and the violent seizure of your virginity.

“Ahahaha. Look at you now Incubator.” Nagitan laughed as she continued thrusting “You’re just a meat toilet. A meat for me to fuck.”

“I-I’m sorry” You pleaded as you felt something build up. You could feel the pain being replaced by pleasure. Your mind was becoming hazy again “L-let me go….mmmmm MMMM”

Catching on the vampire laughed with glee

“Was that a moan I heard?” The Vampire inquired “Are you starting to feel good from rape? You really are a pervert.”

“No no...that—that’s not” you desperately denied but she was telling the truth. Your body was working against you again.

“I guess a perverted little Incubator like you needs more than one.” Kanagi sneered. You watched terrified as she conjured up more several red and black phalluses. The same length and girth as Kanagi’s rod but they seemed...alive as one of them teased your breast through your clothes and another seemingly licked your cheek.

You furiously shook your head and watched as Kanagi pulled out of you, afraid of what was to come. You could see her rod reshape itself into a thick length with a penile head at both ends. You could see that half the rod was dripping with your blood and arousal. When it had lengthened enough it floated in mid-air. You watch Kanagi slide the double-ended rod into her vag. She grimaced until she was half way, leaving the rest of the frighteningly long staff for you.

“Let’s finish up here.” Kanagi said. She tugged at the ribbon holding your gown together and pulled exposing your bra-covered chest. The magical binding on your right leg disappeared and you staggered onto the toilet. You were in a vulnerable position bent over, and presenting your butt to Kanagi.

Your brief rest ended as you were suddenly attacked on multiple points. You moaned as you felt the tentacle like phalluses enter your lubricated pussy. A pair of rods tore apart your bra. They wrapped around your chest like snakes and the heads flicked at your tips. They teased and groped you every molestation making you moan like a cow.

“Mmmm ahh ahh stop please---”

“Look at how pathetic you are Incubator. You really are enjoying this with your slutty body?” You could not see Kanagi’s face but she must be grinning in perverse delight. “Let’s give you another rod.”

You groan in bliss as Nagitan’s penetrator thrust into your anus, it still felt schlick and entered easily.

“Ple-no more-no more MMMM mmmm!!!”

Your voice was cut off by another large rod which filled your mouth and muffled your cries. It began sliding in and out. A sucking, schlicking noise could be heard with each thrust.

“Mmmm, mmm, mmm” You moaned into your gag. Your eyes were rolling. Every last one of your hole was filled.

“Look at you” The vampire said “It looks like you’re sucking a man’s cock. Maybe that is how you should stop entropy. By sucking off all the yummy cocks in the world.”

“Mmmm mmm mmm!”

Again you tried to deny your crimes but all that could be heard were drawn out moans.

Your mouth, vag and anus filled, the thrusting rods continued rhythmically as your mind became stupid and light. You thought only about pleasure. You knew were being raped and that it was wrong to feel good but at the same time you could not stop your body from feeling it. Your voice could no longer be suppressed as you let out one muffled moan after another.

“Mmm mmmm mmmm mmm!!!”

“Haha, listen to you, you’re making such a good noise, and I bet an even better face” Kanagi laughed.

Kanagi grabbed your tails again and jerked it back as if she was riding a motorcycle, an object. And you were an object. You had become nothing more than an onahole for Nagitan’s pleasure. She was thrusting faster now. You could hear her own moans mixed with yours.

“Ahh, this is so good Incubator. At least a lying bitch like you is good for something. I’m so, so close…” she said, and so were you. You could feel the same feeling building that was building on the train. Your thoughts were becoming hazy, your legs were starting to buckle from the insane sensations you were feeling from having all your sensitive areas stimulated. Each touch or thrust sending zaps up your nervous system jolting you with increasing bliss. You wanted to fight it down. You didn’t want to give your rapist the sensation of forcing another orgasm on you but you couldn’t. The moans were becoming longer and drawn out.

“Here it comes Incubator...let’s cum at once AHHH!”

MMMMMM!!!

You screamed into your road as an orgasm surged through your body once again. Closing your eyes you felt your body convulsing at pleasure shot into your every limb. Your mind went blank and entered a nirvana of pleasure once again as jolt after jolt of pleasure flowed through you.

“Ah ah ah ahhhh” Nagitan panted and panted before coming down to a long sigh as she climbed down from her climax. She pulled out of you as the rods attacking your chest and vag dissipated and you were allowed to collapse onto your knees

You could hear her walk out of the cubicle and as the footsteps went further and further away until they could be heard no longer.

The remaining red tendrils disappeared and you fell onto the toilet seat. As your orgasm subsided the reality of what had happened hit you. You had been molested and raped to orgasm twice in your human body. You had been forced into feeling sensations that you did not and should not have felt. Tears began pricking at your eyes as they broke into open streams. The drops fell onto the toilet seat. The final minutes in your human body you felt feelings that you would never forget. Pain, humiliation and exhaustion. The trauma of being raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far one of the harder chapters I wrote. Enjoy the Boxing Day gift. Credits go to obiwan, this artist's depiction of Kyubey was used for the chapter.
> 
> Inspired by a bunch of Chikan games from Saishuu Chikan Densha to Extreme Chikan Terminus.


	27. Onto someone's bed- Melissa de Vignolles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rolled Melissa again, and once again I try to push the limits of my writing for a fetish challenge.
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Fairy Tales-style, F/F, Alternate Universe- Fantasy

Once in a land watered by the mighty Matoas River was a Kingdom, and in the skies of that Kingdom flew a Dragon. A great red beast of fire and fear which ate farmer’s livestocks and whose shadow covered entire towns. Many tried to slay the Dragon but alas they were defeated by the Creature’s burning breath. The Regent sent his finest soldiers but they too were defeated. The only end seemed to lay with a prophecy.

The day would come when the Dragon would be vanquished, but only if the Heir found True Love and accepted the person within. The One True Love would pour lemonade upon the dragon’s bedding and the Kingdom would rise once more with the heir.

Many pondered these words and many searched for the long-lost heir but all their efforts were in vain. A bounty was put on the Dragon and many adventurers and Knights did come to try their hand, some lured by rumours of a mighty treasure in the Dragon’s cave. Yet they too met their end. Defeated and in despair the Kingdom and the Castle fell unto ruin. 

One Spring Day a young maiden named Melissa found employment in the Castle. The Castle was not as it once was, rooms laid empty, the stables had only one horse, the once-bustling halls devoid of people. Yet the maiden continued to work for she needed to give money to her sick and ill father. Her smile bought joy to the near-empty castle and she made many friends amongst the servants and cooks.

But the happiness was not to last. The Dragon attacked the castle and the people could see it was filled with rage. With it’s mighty wings it blew the defenders off the castle walls and with one fiery breath the archers were sent to their deaths. With it’s talon claws and razor teeth it tore at the rock, it seemed the Dragon would not stop until the castle was tore down.

Distraught, the Maiden yelled at the Dragon and drew the beast’s attention. 

“Stop” Melissa said with her arms spread. “Take me instead as your feast!”

Curious by the offer, the Dragon roared. Drawing claws around Melissa. With a great thundering clap the Dragon took to the air and returned to it’s lair- damp, dark place with a bore large enough for the beast to enter. Safely inside it’s kin, the Dragon released Melissa. Melissa gazed at the cave and she was surprised by how empty it was. There was no treasure. There was no skeleton, only a single bed. Had the stories deceived her? Did the soldiers not attack the Dragon for the treasure

Melissa turned to face the Dragon and saw that the great beast in all it’s might and terror. It was as red as the roses which bloomed in Spring fields and as large as the towering Cathedral in her town square with a tail as thick as a great Oak tree. Melissa stared into the great yellow eyes of the Beast. She closed her eyes and thought of her father as she awaited her imminent death.

Yet death did not come. When she gazed upon the Great Dragon again she saw that it coiled it’s tail around it’s large body for an afternoon nap. What trickery was this, she thought? Did not the Beast eat fair maidens? 

When the Dragon woke up again, the beast spoke to Melissa and asked what she desired for dinner.

Melissa was shocked. Here was another surprise. How could a Beast understand human language? Was it not a mindless creature thinking only of violence? The Dragon gazed at her impatiently before Melissa replied “Deer, from the forest”

The Dragon snarled as it turned it’s great body to leave the cave. It’s scales glistened in the moonlight as it flew out to hunt.

As soon as the Dragon was gone Melissa could see that she was free to escape. Yet she was afraid of the thoughts that the Dragon would return to attack the castle. So instead she stayed in the cave until the Dragon returned. When it did, Melissa saw that it had the carcus of a dead deer in it’s mouth. The Dragon dropped it in front of her and roasted the carcus with it’s flames.

With the deer roasted Melissa had dinner with her captor. She was curious and asked the Dragon “What the Dragon would do with her?”

The beast huffed and let out a puff of smoke before replying “Companionship. Life was dull in the cave.”

The Dragon swore that she would not eat the Maiden.

The Maiden inquired again “What of those soldiers you attacked?”

The Dragon snorted in disgust and replied “I was only defending myself, am I not allowed to do that? I wished to be left alone and ruffians come to my cave thinking they can find gold.”

“And the Farmers and Towns” the Maiden asked once more.

“I needed food” The Dragon hissed as if it was an obvious answer.

For three months and many moons, Melissa slept with the Dragon and slowly befriended the creature. She would learn many secrets from the Dragon that was not told to the people of the Kingdom. She learned that the Dragon had an attraction to maidens but more strangely, an interest in seeing them tinkle. An interest the Dragon denied but which Melissa knew was to be true. Oft as they flew through the skies together of the Dragon commentated that it saw a Maiden tinkling by the river describing the colour and how it looked like lemonade.

Thus one day Melissa said to the Dragon “Perhaps if you like seeing maidens tinkle, I could tinkle on the bed for you?”

The Dragon huffed and roared and thus painfully deny “I have no interest in you humans watering yourself nor do I have a particular interest in maidens.”

Melissa laughed as she repeated the number of ways the Dragon had described maidens tinkling. She reminded the Dragon that she had seen her fond looks in her direction with eyes that could only be described as true love.

The Dragon huffed and huffed before admitting defeat “Perhaps I am enamoured by beautiful maidens and perhaps I do want to see them tinkle.”

Melissa stood onto the bed and lifted her dress for the Dragon to see. As she promised, she tinkled through her under clothing and let the stream drip down her legs and onto the bed making a warm puddle at her legs. Waters as yellow as lemonade pour out from Melissa and dyed it yellow like the lemon growing by the Matoas.

When Melissa was done tinkling the Dragon disappeared and in it’s place stood a beautiful Princess with curling blonde hair and scarlet red eyes.

The Princess took Melissa by the hand and so declared to the surprised Maiden “Melissa, I remember now. I am the Princess and Heir to the Kingdom. I was cursed but now I am free.”

“But how” asked Melissa gazing upon the beautiful Princess.

“To break the foul curse I had only accept who I was- a lover of maidens and not Princes, who enjoys the sights of maidens watering themselves, and to let my one true love water my bed.” the Charming Princess replied “You are my One True Love.”

Eliza kissed Melissa. She reclaimed her Kingdom and thus under the reign of Queen Eliza and Melissa, it prospered once more. Melissa’s father came to reside at the castle with his beloved daughter and new daughter by law.

The subjects rejoice and Eliza reigned many long years with the Maiden Melissa at her side. They lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-rolling Melissa I thought to myself - 'How can I keep this fresh and interesting?' The idea came to me from a book I'm reading about translated Japanese folklore. I knew that Melissa would have lived in a time of Knights and Castles, so my next thought process was- 'You know what goes with Knights and Castles? Fairy Tales.'
> 
> In the end though what I came up with was more or less a pastiche to 'Le Belle et le Bete' so kudos to Jeanne-Marie LePrince de Beaumont.


	28. In a box- Madoka Kaname

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a tag for the Main-verse? This story is set in the main Madoka (Anime) timeline.
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: F/F, Kidnapping, Bondage

10:00pm, Minaminagi Ward. The docks were quiet and the cranes silent. Ocean waves lapped at the shore. The paths were lit by yellow streetlight yet not a single person could be seen as the day’s shift had ended hours ago. That is except for a black-haired girl in a Mitakihara Middle School Uniform who stood under one of these lights.

She wasn’t alone for long as another girl approached her, a bluenette by the name of Chun Meiyui, whom Homura had become acquainted with after attempting to steal weapons from a local weapons dealer in Kamihama. Since the incident Meiyui had become one of Homura’s main arms providers but they weren’t here to exchange weapons tonight.

A gust of salty air blew through the docks causing a strand of hair to prick at Homura’s eyes. She flicked the annoying strand out of the way as her guest came closer for the exchange. She could see that Meiyui was not alone. Behind her were four, muscular men in white shirts and black pants who would not look out of place in a public gym were it not for their identical bleached hair, a necklace of gold and a blue dragon tattoo on their neck. Homura glanced down and could see they were pushing a large black box, rimmed with chrome on the edge. She could hear booming noises coming from the box as Meiyui and her gang came closer. The box was was designed to carry audiovisual equipment but Homura knew that what was inside was not a boombox or cables.

Feeling the presence of another Magical Girl Homura looked to her left. The saw a black crack appear as though the air had been cut open. Homura stared as the cut widened into a black hole and dozens of yellow and orange feline eyes blinked open to stare back at her. From this rip in space stepped a girl wearing a white corset, purple pants and a long purple scarf tied up in a ribbon. She wore the same stoic expression as Homura and was her polar opposite in powers. If Homura mastered time, this girl named Shizuku Hozumi was the mistress of space.

Homura nodded at Shizuku’s direction as she turned to Meiyui, who paused in front of her. Meiyui walked behind the box and pushed it closer to Homura.

“There’s no guarantees this will work.” Meiyui began “If you had been able to get Ria on-b—”

“We’ll do this without Ami-san” Homura cut her off. It was unfortunate that Ria Ami could not be convinced to join her conspiracy. Without her ability to magically hide things her plan was as leaky as a sieve.

“At least Hozumi-san agreed” Homura thought. It was relatively easy to get such a powerful Magical Girl to join her. She was looking for a purpose and Homura paid her with ‘a purpose.’

“Did you get the ‘goods?’” Homura asked euphemistically.

Meiyu gestured to her companions. They worked as one as they unlocked the box and pushed the lid open. Walking closer Homura looked down. Inside she saw Madoka Kaname, the girl she had sworn to protect, laying on her side and a little worse for wear. She was still wearing her Mitakihara School Uniform but she was restained and her movements hindered. Brown ropes tied her thighs and calves tightly together. Her upper body was immobilised by bindings which traced her breast and tied her arms and hands. Her legs had been twisted upwards by a rope which connected to her wrists. She had been tied up like a hog. Madoka looked up in Homura in fear screaming into a blue cloth tied around her mouth. She could have been asking for help, Homura couldn’t tell. All Homura could hear were muffled screams and moans. But even if Homura could understand she would not assist.

Homura glanced down and saw that Madoka’s skirt had a distinguishable dark patch, the dark skirt was darker than usual. She could also see that the cotton covering beneath Madoka had been soaked and a puddle stretch from Madoka’s crotch up to her waist. If Homura stared closer she could still see the drips on Madoka’s right thighs and the drying streaks. Madoka had pissed herself in fear.

“Poor Kaname-san” thought Homura although she could not deny she felt a little aroused seeing Madoka this way. Vulnerable, scared and wet.

She took one last glance as Madoka’s pleading face before closing the lid. Madoka continued to scream and kick as light slowly disappeared and she was trapped in the void again.

Homura locked the box up and looked up at Meiyui. The next step of their plan was about to begin.

“It’s not too late to back out.” Meiyui sighed attempting to reason with Homura “I can let the girl go, make her believe nothing happened and you don’t have to look over your back wondering if a Policeman will pat you on the shoulders.”

Homura paused as she considered Meiyui’s words. This was by far the most drastic step she had taken to save Madoka. She thought of Madoka’s fright and she could still hear her gagged screaming. It felt like she was hurting Madoka.

“You don’t have to hurt her to save her.”

But then she remembered an old face, Madoka’s face from many timelines ago, begging her to not make the mistake. She remembered what it felt like to kill her own friend, her own love. She hardened her resolve.

“It’s for Madoka’s own good.” Homura whispered.

Homura turned to Meiyui and half-asked and half-ordered “We go ahead. Activate the spell.”

With a flash Meiyui transformed into her Magical Girl form, a simple blue qipao with elaborate white frills. Her magic filled the air and tingled on Homura’s skin as it spread from the epicentre of the docks and blanketed Kamihama.

“It is done” Meiyui said with a frown “Madoka Kaname is dead. Cause of death. Suicide. Her body was never found.”

“Good” Homura said.

Homura turned to Shizuku who, without prompting, conjured up a black and yellow-dotted portal that connected to Hong Kong.

Meiyui barked her orders in Cantonese as the men began pushing the black box towards the portal, and all the while Madoka’s kicking and screaming could still be heard.

Homura watched as the men entered the portal and disappear. Madoka would be safe in Hong Kong under Blue Seas Family protection, and more importantly she would be far away from prying Incubators.

It was the only way to keep Madoka safe. By making her disappear.

“This is the only way” Homura told herself as she watched the portal fade away.


	29. NYE Party- Manaka Kurumi (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: New Year's Eve, Kink Discovery

A large white yacht cut through the water as it sailed atop Kamihama Bay, and on it’s decks were dozens of men and women in fabulous dress sipping drinks and eating canapes served by well-dressed waiters in black and white. It was New Year’s Eve and Kamihama’s elite was celebrating the countdown to the New Year at the invitation of the Kaharu Corporation. Some went there for the food, others to strengthen their network with movers and shakers of Kamihama business and finance. Among the crowd was one Yuuna Kaharu, heiress to the Kaharu fortune who attended out of obligation to her father. As the daughter to one of Kamihama’s richest man, Yuuna was expected to look the part and on the night she did. She wore a stunning blue frilled dress splashed with different shades of blude and curls of white' evocative of the wake left by the sea when it splashed against a summer beach. Along the nape of her dress were dozens of white pearl that glistened under the moonlight and led to the centerpiece- a rectangular-shaped diamond which sparkled with the seven colours of the rainbow. The dress was held up with two thin blue bands and tied around her left band was a large blue ribbon, as dark as the night sky and decorated with a pink rose.

As one of the waiters passed by ,she eyed the treats set upon a silver platter- a mix of green, black and yellow. Basil stacked upon a shaving of truffle and that sat upon upon a perfectly-cooked egg yolk. At the bottom was the nest of green; grains of rice shaped into a cylinder.

Puzzled she delicately took the bite-sized morsel with her hands and took a small bite. Yuuna’s eyes widened as her mouth exploded in flavour. It was perfect. No, it was culinary perfection. The earthy truffle mixed with the bite of the basil and the cream of the egg, perfectly balanced with the mayonnaise-laden rice. As she continued to nibble she then felt a hit of wasabi that made her free hand fly to her nose. But even the wasabi flavour was balanced, and not overpowering.

Yuuna took another and another. She looked more like a hungry dog than the daughter of Kamihama’s elite. Whoever the chef was, he/she had cooked the best food Yuuna had ever tasted. It was arguably even better than the ant-sized pretensions of the unremarkable, fine dining establishments Yuuna frequented with her father; that left her mouth dry from salt and her stomach grumbling in dissatisfaction.

She walked over to another waiter and looked down at another treat- a mix of tuna, cream and herbs sandwiched between two daikon radishes, and garnished by pearls of glistening caviar.

Yuuna tasted the master creation and again her mouth watered with delight. Fresh daikon provided a watery bite to the creamy texture of the tuna. The caviar added a hint of salt which balanced the herby flavours mixed with the fish. It was a simple yet intelligent dish.

“Papa” Yuuna spoke up when she saw her passing-by father “Who is the Chef tonight? I would like to meet them to provide my complements.”

With her father leading the way, Yuuna was taken to the lower decks where the kitchen was located. She stood patiently as the chef was produced. What she saw was a young girl with a smock of red hair wearing a tailor-made white chef outfit with an individual touch. The collars. rims and button were coloured orange. Her skirt was orange instead, of the usual white, with a line of yellow surrounding the bottom. On top of the skirt was what could only be described as an apron with ribbon pockets. Her legs were covered by black nylon stockings and around her neck was a green scarf tied into a ribbon. Yuuna was struck by the age of this master creator, who could not have been older than 14. Yuuna noticed that she seemed to be shifting her legs together for some reason but dismissed it. Whatever it was, the Chef could wait. If you were before a Kaharu, you listened.

“Do tell me your name, Chef, as well as your age” Yuuna asked politely as her Father excused himself and walked away, leaving the two of them alone to have a private conversation.

“Umm [Manaka](https://gamepress.gg/magiarecord/sites/magiarecord/files/2019-06/manaka_chef.png)” the girl said nervously. “14 years old”

Why was she constantly shifting her legs together? Yuuna wondered. Just what was wrong with this girl?

“Umm, can I go now” Manaka asked, her hand now touching the inside of her calves.

Upon hearing this Yuuna could only frown in reply, this girl may have been an amazing cook but she was certainly rude.

“Well I suppose we can end the conversation here but would you not want to converse longer with the heiress to the Kaharu Corporation, and your daughter’s employer” Yuuna softly replied.

“Well I…” Manaka seemed conflicted before she zipped her mouth and stopped protesting. Typical, Yuuna mused, wave your position in front of them and commoners would either shut it or butter you up.

“I must say your canape were by far, the most delectable food I have had the pleasure of eating” Yuuna began all whilst ignoring Manaka’s constant leg shifting.

Yuuna proceeded on a tirade about how much she adored Manaka’s cooking, praising the taste, texture and the balance. She saw Manaka nodding along half-heartedly not noticing her rubbing her hands against her calves nor the frantic tapping of her left feet. The short talk turned into a long-winded speech as Yuuna described how each individual ingredient was cooked and how it tasted on her palette in increasingly tedious detail.

“And that is why—wait oh my—are you”

Yuuna ended her praising monologue as she looked down at Manaka’s legs. Her white apron became a dark yellow as a stream poured down her dress. Rivulets of gold made a gushing noise as it flooded onto the carpet. As the pee darkened and soaked the carpet floor, forming a puddle at Manaka’s leg and slowly flowed outwards from the epicentre of Manaka’s accident. Yuuna could see rivulets of urine flooding down Manaka’s black leggings, making them darker than usual. And all the while Manaka kept her head down not even daring to look Yuuna in the eye. Her face becoming as red as her hair.

“Oh my, was that why you were doing that funny dance” Yuuna blasely asked as she continued to watch the streams gush from Manaka.

The stream began abating from a gush to a slight piddle and then cutting off. In the aftermath of the accident Yuuna could see pee dripping from Manaka’s wet skirt. Her apron was dark and splashed with pee. The black leggings seem to hug Manaka’s legs more tightly, now that it was soaked in her golden waste.

“I-I—” Yuuna nervously began as she kept her eyes transfixed on the streaks on Manaka’s leggings “I must apo—”

But Yuuna never got to finish that sentence as Manaka pushed past her and ran down the corridor.

Aghast and speechless Yuuna thought about what had happened. A young girl, three years her junior had just had a complete accident in front of her. Her heart was beating faster than she did when she fought a Witch. She took another look at the dark patch in the carpet where Manaka had her public disaster. She could still remember the urine pouring out of her like a broken valve. And strangely enough that made her excited...and wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another fun chapter. I did not taste any of the canapes described but I imagined what they would taste like based on my previous tastings.


	30. Behind a Tree- Yuuna Kaharu (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Kink Discovery, F/F.

In the dressing room of the Kaharu Yacht, Manaka rubbed her puffy red eyes one last time before pulling up her Mizuna school skirt. She told herself she wouldn’t cry anymore, she had spent several minutes crying before she summoned the energy to strip out of her clingy leggings and ruined chef outfit. Manaka sighed as she looked down at her pile of wet clothing dumped unceremoniously on a bench. That yellow stain on her apron would need a lot of bleach.

Manaka knew what went wrong. She should not have gone an entire shift without a break and she should have excused herself. Like a dog hungry for praise she had stood there and listened to Yuuna’s neverending monologue, even if she really needed to go to the toilet, until it was too late. She always wanted praise for a cooking and it was not every day you got praised by an elite on the level of Yuuna Kaharu. This time her craving resulted in a wet disaster.

She picked up her pink and white striped wet panties heavy with pee. Although it was getting colder it still felt lukewarm in her hands. Manaka walked to a nearby pot plant with the damp underwear still in her hands. Holding it up with two hands she twisted her underwear to wring it dry of pee. As she did she felt her urine soak into her hands and watched as it dripped into the soil. Manaka continued to twist her panties until she was satisfied it had been wrung dry of her excess liquid. She walked back over to the bench and repeated the grim process with the rest of the clothes, each time watering the plant with more of her pee.

The unwanted task finished Manaka sat down and pondered what to do next. She knew her shift was over and that the yacht would return back to port a few hours after the fireworks, an explosion of light and sound which mark the transition from the old year to the new. At the same time she did not want to walk around the boat without underwear, it was already getting uncomfortable and awkward feeling the breezes against her clean, shaven pussy. It was unfortunate but she did not bring any spare panties with her in case of an unforeseen accident. The strangest thing was even thought Manaka had been embarrassed and humiliated, she could not deny that it felt really good to let go and release her pent-up piss.

As she pondered her options, and the night, Manaka felt like she was forgetting something.

“Oh no, the Kaharu heiress” Manaka panicked as she jolted to her feet in fright. She could not let the girl go about blabbing to her friends about the incident. All of Kamihama’s elite was gathered on the ship and if they were to find out that the 14 Year Old prodigy chef had an embarrassing accident Manaka would never hear the end of it. Her life would be ruined and she would be a laughing stock in Japan's culinary scene.

She bolted out the door in spite of her panty-less state. Right now Manaka had more important things to worry about, like her reputation and good will. Manaka dashed down corridor to corridor turning and twisting through identical hallways. When she could she stopped to ask for Yuuna or a young girl in a blue dress from still-working waiters, who would helpfully point her in the direction.

Finally after navigating through a labyrinth of wood and carpet Manaka found her. She bent over to catch her breath before walking towards her. Only now did she remembered that she wasn’t wearing anything underneath her school skirt and she self-consciously pulled the hem down. As she walked closer though she saw that [Yuuna](https://dengekionline.com/images/B1uT/ozHi/LL2Z/F4IL/zi8LXcx2zOXxQq2pmV4CQsjq0qSlhJzy4hGKCMzzaS2gwJVh023IC8UnKb288ymbR5RST1S1V05hBKuL.jpg) was crouching behind a tree and she also heard a tinkling noise. Could it be?

“What are you doing?” Manaka asked.

“EEEP!”

Manaka watched as Yuuna gasped in fright as she stood back up, and pulled up her panties. She saw Yuuna’s face go red and both of their gazes looked down to see her blue panties soak with urine before it poured out from the dark blue satin. Yuuna quickly realised her mistake but it was too late, the Heiress to Kamihama’s Biggest Fortune 500 companies was wetting herself in front of Manaka. Manaka could not turn her eyes away as she watch the piss flow down Yuuna’s white legs. Her eyes was struck by how the pee squirted from the damp satin and onto the floor below. Although she had been in the same scenario only a few minutes before Manaka could only feel herself become excited as she watched the aristocratic teenager have an accident.

“No-no-no way am I enjoying this” Manaka thought but she soon felt something different drip down her thighs, and this time it wasn’t pee.

Manaka could see the pee flow into Yuuna’s shoes drenching her feet. She could see it splatter on the floor and soak into the carpet. As she watched she could not deny it any longer, she really wanted to touch herself now. Touch herself as she watch this 17 Year old rich girl soak hers panties with urine.

The rushing piss began slowing to a halt, going from a gush to a dribble and finally warm drips down Yuuna’s legs, Manaka watched the drips and counted each individual one as it slid down Yuuna’s thighs. She wanted to wander her hands over Yuuna’s thighs and feel the pee soak into her hand. She desperately wanted to feel Yuuna’s panties; the sensation of another girl’s soaking wet underwear.

“T-th-this didn’t happen” Yuuna gasped. Her face was red with embarrassment, it was really cute.

“Oh yeah” Manaka smugly replied “Then what were you doing crouch on—mmmm”

Before she could say another word Yuuna’s hand was on her mouth silencing her. She shifted her head from left to right, scanning for any potential spies. Seeing that no-one was dare Yuuna grabbed Manaka by the hand and half-led, half-dragged her down the hallway and away from the second warm patch on the carpet.

They walked and walked until Yuuna found an empty room for the two of them. Yuuna and Manaka entered the unused cabin and immediately locked the door.

Seeing they had privacy Manaka continued the conversation “Care to tell me what you were doing, Manaka saw it…”

Yuuna seemed lost for words as she struggled to begin before she calmed herself down and began “Earlier after your umm—incident I may have been a little excited by what I saw…”

Manaka’s jaw practically dropped. Yuuna was also aroused by what had happened earlier that night, what was going on?

“So I—so I” Yuuna paused, as if she couldn’t find the right words.

“So I decided I would partake in the activity of urinating publically to relive the excitement” Yuuna admitted “but not in my clothing but then you you--”

Yuuna’s confession ended, she was too mortified to continue and at that point Manaka just burst out laughing.

“Why, why are laughing. I did just confess to you and you--you” Yuuna stammered.

“Sorry, sorry” Manaka apologised rubbing the mirth from my eyes “It’s just that, it’s kind of funny, I was also a little excited by the night.”

Manaka and Yuuna stared at each other for a bit, considering the revelations that the two were both mutually enthusiastic about piss.

“Then perhaps a pact” Yuuna suggested “Neither one of us will tell the world what happened tonight. We keep each other’s secrets.”

“That is a fancy way of saying ‘I won’t tell anyone about your accident if you won’t do the same’” Manaka observed. “But I’ll take it.”

The boat began shaking to and fro. The sound of fireworks was ringing so loud that it could be heard in the lower decks, where Manaka and Yuuna sat. It was an unmistakable sound. A whizzing shot followed by a boom. The two of them looked up to the roof, they knew what the sounds meant. The New Year had come.

“You know” Manaka started “It’s customary to kiss someone when the New Year begins…”

“I-I-I” Yuuna’s eyes turned away. “I already have someone with whom I am affectionate.”

“Then...perhaps just a kiss on the cheek?” suggested Manaka.

  
“That will have to do.” replied Yuuna as she stared into Manaka's orange eyes.

Manaka leaned in for a peck on Yuuna’s cheek. It was brief, warm, but a meaningful way to start the New Year.

When the boat returned to shore Manaka took one last look at the yacht. She did not think she would see Yuuna Kaharu again until one day, which came sooner than expected, she received a message in the middle of her lunch break at Walnuts.

“Perhaps we can meet for some certain ‘Games’- Yuuna Kaharu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I did something different. This time it's a two parter. Hope you enjoyed my attempt at writing crack.
> 
> As for Yuuna having someone, technically she doesn't. For those who read her event you'll know she's a Mami fangirl, which in this story Manaka does not know about. This is just her pretending her fangirl admiration can become romantic.
> 
> Originally I was not going to pair Yuuna and Manaka together but I found out they had an interesting connection. Can you, my dear reader, guess what it is?


	31. Free Choice- Oriko Mikuni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the end, and the end of the year. It's been a long slog but we've reached the end. I hope you've enjoyed the series. Rolled Oriko again and this is what was concocted with the second free choice. Happy New Year.
> 
> Chapter-Relevant Tags: Aged Up Characters, Power Imbalance, Office Sex, Public Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, New Year's Eve, Watersports

31 December. Working on the last day of the year was a hassle, but as far as unwanted jobs go, this was not bad thought 30 Year Old Oriko Mikuni. Being an editor at Shoujo Nakadashi meant you could sit on a comfortable sofa next to a glass coffee table in an air conditioned room. It was certainly a better alternative to construction work on a cold winter day.

Nonetheless, this was not Oriko’s first choice career. Growing up a Mikuni, Oriko always thought she would inevitably succeed her father as the Dietwoman for Shiraha 3rd District. The Seat had been held by a Mikuni for four generations, to the point it felt like a birthright for Oriko, like she was royalty destined to ascend to the throne. Instead that had been taken away by her father’s mistake and an easy path to politics was closed off. And so Oriko went to University, got a degree in Literature, and with her uncle’s connections, got a job at Shojo Nakadashi. Oriko did not grow up reading manga but she quickly rose through the ranks to become Nakadashi’s youngest editor.

The biggest flaw to her job? Telling emotional artists who had poured hours into their work that it wasn’t up to company standards, and Oriko was about to do just that.

Oriko glanced up at the pink-haired girl in front of her, penname Magical Karin, full name Karin Misono and saw the nervousness on her face as she waited for Oriko to finish reviewing. This had been Karin’s tenth trip to Nakadashi HQ and rejection did not seem to be getting easier.

Oriko looked back down at the papers in her hands and flipped to the next page. She could not deny that Karin was getting better. Her art was cuter than her first blocky draft, a standard required of shoujo manga. Her character designs were becoming slightly more original. At least they no longer looked like obvious rip-offs of popular anime characters. The only problem was that the MC was still an obvious Mary Sue with overpowered abilities. Oriko observed that her criticisms about the protagonist needing flaws and a character arc had been completely misinterpreted. The only change made was that KarinSue had become more angstier and every four panels she bemoaned her dead parents, how she was so alone and discriminated against for her magic (nevermind the four attractive boys vying for her attention). Oriko sighed as she turned to the final page. This schlock maybe accepted for Bizney but it would not work for a Shojo Nakadashi manga. Time to break the bad news.

Oriko tapped the manuscript against the table until the mess of paper became a perfectly aligned stack, with not a corner out of place. She set it to the side and looked at Karin.

“W-well, how as it nano?” Karin hesitantly asked.

Oriko looked into her eyes and asked “What would you believe my opinion is judging by my facial expression?”

“I-it was good?” Karin replied, shifting uneasily.

“I won’t deny that your art has improved and your character designs are no longer a guaranteed lawsuit” Oriko began. She saw Karin’s eyes light up.

“But”

Karin’s heart sank, her enthusiasm evaporating.

“It’s still not good. Your characterisation is still a mess. I did tell you we needed extra characterisation not unwanted angst” Oriko critiqued keeping her eyes on Karin’s the whole time. Each word seem to be a dagger to her heart. “When I asked for flaws my meaning was meant to be clear. Your protagonist needed traits to make life difficult for her, obstacles she could overcome like being too angry drove people far away…”

“Or a poor artist who can’t resist bad power fantasy writing” Oriko mentally added.

“So I’m afraid Misono-sensei that we can’t accept this. Not right now.” Oriko continued. Karin seemed to be on the verge of tears. Time to soften the blow. “But you may always come back next year. I, do say, you are getting better.”

Oriko pushed the manuscript back to Karin. She stood up and politely bowed down before walking towards the door. Just as she got to the door handle she felt weighed down by the skirt. Oriko turned around to find a bawling Karin on her knees. Great, thought Oriko, here comes the hysterics.

“P-p-please accept it! I did everything I could! Please nano!”

Oriko resisted the urge to kick Karin away out of disgust. It would not be professional so instead she softly reminded her “As I said, you are getting better Misono-sensei so do not take this as an absolute rejection, you may always come back. Why the next issue? You are young, 29, you still have time.”

“I-it has always been my dream nano!” Karin sobbed as though Oriko was snatching her baby away. “I’ve worked so hard...I told my-my Senpai I would debut soon nano!”

Oriko almost wanted to roll her eyes at this melodrama. She grabbed Karin by her wrists and tried to yank her off her skirt.

“Calm down Misono-sensei. This is not how a grown women should be acting.” Oriko berated her with a tone fit for a child.

Karin let go of Oriko’s skirt and stood up. To Oriko’s surprise she pulled pink shirt over her chest revealing a childish floral bra that covered her petite breasts.

“P-please, I’ll do anything. Anything nano” Karin pleaded.

Staring at Karin’s desperate eyes and her tiny bra-covered Misonos, Oriko knew the implications. If Oriko still held Karin in any esteem, it dissipated in that instant. Awful. Karin Misono was an awful person for stooping so low just to get published. Oriko considered the offer. If she accepted she would be no better than her father if she published Karin’s manga in return for a sexual favor. If she were caught, her life would be ruined again, and she had no intention of letting that happen. Then again Karin was giving her a free go and it would be a shame if she wasted it Looking at the delicate features on this struggling mangaka’s face and her soft legs, Oriko could not deny that Karin was beautiful and cute in an annoying little sister kind-of-way. The kind you wanted to lay on the bed and explore while she cried ‘Onee-chan, onee-chan...it feels weird down there.’

“Very well then” Oriko said moving away from the door “I will see what I can do but only if you do this one thing for me.”

Oriko lied of course. She would give a good word for Karin at the next meeting while restating all her criticisms, before putting it to an editorial vote. She had no intention of actually upholding the bargain- Karin Misono would not have her trash published, but free sex was free sex. Oriko sat back down on the sofa. She spread her legs and lifted her dress up giving Karin a glimpse of her satin pink underwear.

Karin stared at the panties like a deer in the headlights. It seem as though she had not thought this far ahead. She dropped her shirt down and began walking over to her before--

“No, get on your knees and crawl to me like a dog Misono-sensei. Under the table...like my pet” Oriko ordered putting extra emphasis on the word ‘pet.’

Reluctantly Karin got on her knees and began crawling over to Oriko. She squeezed under the coffee table and continued moving until she was positioned in front of Oriko’s satin underwear. She looked up and saw Oriko looking down at her with eyes aroused and sadistic.

“Now make a paw and say ‘wan wan.’ Stick your tongue out like a good dog…” Oriko ordered.

Again Karin did as she was told. She curled her fist up like a good girl and pretended to be a dog she had once seen in an anime.

“Wan Wan.”

Oriko let out a laugh as she looked down at Karin. She really would do anything just to get her manga published.

“Now lick it.” Oriko commanded.

Karin crawled closer to Oriko’s crotch until she was almost hitting it with the tip of her nose. At this distance she could smell Oriko’s crotch and the perfume on Oriko’s panties and legs. She stuck her tongue out and began lapping at Oriko’s slit.

“Ha ha look at you” Oriko venomously berated “Such a pathetic woman.”

Karin ignored the insult as she continued lapping at Oriko’s panty covered crotch tracing Oriko’s vulva through the Satin. She could taste Oriko’s wetness as she became increasingly aroused.

“Now use your entire mouth” Oriko suggested.

Karin placed her lips against Oriko’s panties, almost covering her vulva as she continued to lap at Oriko’s folds. She could hear Oriko’s breathing become more heated and heavy.

“Mmm ahh ahh. That’s a good pet, that’s a good pet” Oriko curred.

Rhythmic licking mixed with the silent moans of Oriko’s voice. Karin also began sucking on Oriko’s vag through the panties. She used every mouth technique she learned to bring Oriko off. It felt like Karin was getting closer to her dream as Oriko got closer to an orgasm. She was so close. They were close.

“Mmmm mmm yes pet, yes pet I’m going to, I’m going to—MMMM!”

Karin moaned in surprise as Oriko pushed her head into her crotch. She felt something pour down her throat but she knew it wasn’t cum. It was different and it tasted warm and salty. Her eyes widen in surprised as she realised that Oriko was peeing through her panties and down her throat. She was being used as a toilet.

“Mmmm, mmmm” Karin gurgled on the piss as tried to break free but Oriko kept her mouth firmly against her crotch as the salty liquid flowed into her mouth. With no choice Karin closed her eyes and drank down the hot fluids. She felt sick as she felt the warm salty pee slide down her throat. All she could taste was salt, all she could smell was the ammonia of Oriko’s pee.

The stream slowed as Oriko’s orgasm ended. Karin could hear Oriko stop moaning but her mouth was stick tasting the sticky salt on Oriko’s underwear.

“My my pet” Oriko said. “It does seem I made a mess, could you suck it up for me.”

Closing her eyes, Karin told herself she needed to do this for her dream. She sucked on Oriko’s soaked panties as though it was a lollipop and felt the taste of urine drip into her mouth again. As she did Oriko let out a soft moan, her mouth curling up in ecstasy.

“That’s enough for today Misono-sensei.” Oriko spoke with a sense of thorough satisfaction.

Karin immediately move away from Oriko’s lower lip, the taste of pee still in her mouth. She felt humiliated and disgusted in herself. The only thing holding back the tears was a mantra- “I am doing this for my dream nano….”

Karin crawled out beneath and stood up. She looked at Oriko and was greeted with a smug sneering smile.

“C-can I go now nano?” Karin asked silently.

“Of course, of course” Oriko slurred. “I will advise you of the next meeting and it’s...results.”

Karin wriggled out underneath the table and stood up. She bowed to Oriko and walked out the door. She had to find a bathroom to wash the taste out of her mouth.

Back in the room Oriko continued to contently. It was a nice way to end the year, maybe next time she could have Kirika run a train on Karin’s tiny butthole. She wanted to see how far the foolish girl would go.

In the New Year the promised meeting happened. By afternoon Karin got a message on the phone. She broke down in tears when she saw the commiserations. She had whored herself out for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you finished reading all 31 Chapters of this whopper? Feel free to vote on this poal for your favourite chapters so I can evaluate and improve my writing.  
> http://poal.me/yt9yw5


End file.
